LOS SECRETOS DE LAKEWOOD
by Loreley Ardlay
Summary: Verano de 1921. Durante una rutilante fiesta de la alta sociedad en Lakewood una preciosa mansión a orillas de un lago, una  joven y prometedora enfermera emprende un viaje, dejando detrás al hombre al que ha amado gran parte de su vida. Jamás se imaginó que al emprender este nuevo camino, desenterraba escabrosos secretos.
1. CAPÍTULO 1 DESPEDIDA

_Declaración:_ _Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadoras Keiko Nagita Yumiko Igarashi._

 **ALBERTFIC** .

 **LOS SECRETOS DE LAKEWOOD**

Autora Loreley Ardlay

1\. **DESPEDIDA** (1921)

En la oscura antesala que alberga a los sirvientes de Lakewood, percibe el nerviosismo de los preparativos de una fiesta, mientras que los atareados sirvientes van de un lado a otro, las suelas de los zapatos resuenan en la fría baldosa.

El mayordomo revisa uno a uno, el uniforme está en las correcciones de condiciones, zapatos grabados, pantalones planchados, cuellos, puños blanqueados, pelo engominado con linaza, manos y uñas perfectamente limpias, paños blancos sin manchas, pajaritas bien armadas.

El taconeo de zapatos femeninos se mezclan con el ensordecedor descorche de botellas, todas ellas mujeres de trabajo que llevan por lo menos una década sirviendo a familia, perfectamente peinadas, la mayoría de edad mediana y de siluetas delgadas, rostros lavados, con un impoluto y almidonado uniforme negro largo, delantal blanco, zapatos de taco mediano perfectamente lustrosos, pelos recogidos en un tomate bajo, adornado con una cofia en la coronilla.

Un séquito de una treintena de ellos, controla las bandejas con copas que emiten pequeños tintes al desplazarse por el largo pasillo de mármol blanco, los sonidos de los menesteres de la cocina van quedando atrás, a medida que los empleados se acercan, las puertas se abren, se hace audible la orquesta y las fuertes risotadas de los varones. En el interior del salón el murmullo de los invitados se ven opacados con las notas musicales de lindy hop, hace algún tiempo, las costumbres se relajaron y los jóvenes de la sociedad tuvieron un rechazar lo convencional a favor de un clima de mayor libertad, las faldas recortadas acompañadas de peinados elaborados, cortos, con tocados de pieles, plumas, perlas y brillos. Vestidos delicadamente confeccionados en seda, pedrería y lentejuelas, con millas de flecos cayendo por doquier, las "flappers" se maquillaban, fumaban en público, bailaban y bebían; así eran las nuevas señoritas de sociedad.

En un rincón del salón unos ojos azules, busca a un par de esmeraldas entre los presentes, no logra ubicar a su protegida, con un gesto de cabeza pide a su hombre de confianza que se acerque ... George ha visto a Candy?

No William, hace poco más de media hora la vi dirigirse al pasillo, debe estar en el tocador con la Srta. Annie o en el jardín, tú sabes lo incómoda que se siente la señorita entre tanta gente.

Búscala George, quiero que esté presente, quiero sorprender a mi novia y comprometernos, quiero pedirselo antes de que comiencen los fuegos artificiales.

\- George se aleja y William toma la copa de la bandeja, camina unos pasos, toma la mujer de la cintura- Lauren amor buscamos a tu padre.

Sí querido, vamos.

Lauren Galloway, hermosa, fina y altiva señorita de sociedad, de pelo rubio cobrizo rizado, ojos verdes jade, bastante díscola para la época, hija de un anciano empresario maderero, descendiente de un clan escocés, había logrado lo que muchas anhelaban, captar la atención y encantar a William Albert Ardlay, todos quedarán sorprendidos cuando el joven y apuesto cabeza de familia se presentó en la mansión de Chicago con la Srta. Galloway de la mano, presentando como su novia después de un viaje a Canadá. La tía abuela a pesar que siempre empujó y presionó hasta el cansancio a William para buscar una chica que estuviese a la altura de Ardlay, nunca detectó que aparecería de un día para otro con una perfecta, aunque adinerada desconocida y aunque no lo reconocía abiertamente, no estaba nada contenta con la elección, había mucho en la Srta.

A ambos lados del camino se extiende una larga e interminable arboleda, se percibe el aroma a pastos verdes mojados con el rocío nocturno, los grillos cantan en la inmensa oscuridad y un viento cálido menea las copas de los frondosos y robustos árboles.

Son las veinte tres cuarenta y ocho minutos, de un de un 4 de julio de 1921. La luna llena brilla en todo su esplendor sobre el lago de la propiedad de William Albert Ardlay. Un brillante negro y descapotable Ford T, va dejando por el camino una nube polvorienta, atrás va quedando el eco de una orquesta que resuena al ritmo del charlestón en una rutina rutilante fiesta de la alta sociedad, la brillante luz de los faros vibra mientras el automóvil se desplaza rápidamente por la superficie irregular del sendero, en su interior una joven vestida de fiesta, las lentejuelas del vestido brillan con la luz de la luna, una boa de plumas cae al camino, dejando al descubierto un largo y níveo cuello, ella y su rubia melena se ondea por la velocidad del carro.

Va en completo silencio, observando todo en su camino, plasmando cada silueta de árbol y la imponente imagen de la gran casa iluminada, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas comienzan a despedirse del lugar diciendo "Esta es la última vez que estaré aquí ... hasta siempre a todos ... -Visualizando sus rostros dados con voz quebrada- ... Annie, Patty, tantos recuerdos ... Archí ... perdónenme por no despedirme ... Dorothy, Sra. Helen, Sr. Whitman ...

El portal de las Rosas de Anthony ...

La tumba de Alistair ...

George ... gracias, fuiste como un padre para mí.

Tía abuela ... gracias por ayudarme a empezar de nuevo.

Albert ... mi Príncipe de la Colina ... Adiós mi amor, sé feliz ".

Mirando por el retrovisor, El hombre que conduce con voz preocupada le dice, Srta. ¿Candy se siente bien? ... No llore por favor… en la luz de la luz se distingue vagamente los ojos grises del chofer que la mira preocupado por el estado en el que ella va.

Llegue a una gran verja de hierro negra -el límite de los terrenos- entre en un túnel formado por árboles frondosos. Candy mira por última vez hacia atrás, sus lágrimas caen una tras otra rompiendo en un sollozo incontrolable, la verja se cierra provocando un profundo dolor en su alma.

El automóvil registra un camino angosto, saliendo de Lakewood, perdiendo en la carretera, a lo lejos se pueden distinguir las luces de la ciudad.

 **SALÓN PRINCIPAL.**

El ambiente es embriagante, las pieles y humo acaparan cada rincón, hermosas y grandes lámparas de cristal destellan pequeños haces de luz, las parejas conversan y bailan en algarabía, los hombres con puros en la mano hablando de negocios, haciendo mejor gala de toda su altivez. Una mujer de unos 50 años busca llamar la atención de manera descarada, se sabe espléndida y elegante, de pronto George se acerca y la toma del codo encaminándola a la biblioteca.

Sra. Legan, la Sra. Elroy dice que se retira, mañana hablará con usted a la primera hora, ella con desdén resopla soltándose de su agarre.

Yo me iré cuando lo estime conveniente, no me volveré a tocar.

-George perplejo ante la desfachatez de Sarah Legan- La que con pasos torpes producto del alcohol, vuelve a la fiesta perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Desde lo alto de la escalera Elroy está de pie con un nudo en el estómago, sabe que tarde o temprano notarán la ausencia de Candy.

Observa al Patriarca, sabe que él está buscando y solo dice para sí, "Espero que no se dé cuenta hasta mañana".

 **Continuará** ...


	2. CAPITULO 2 LA CRUDA VERDAD

**LOS SECRETOS DE LAKEWOOD**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **LA CRUDA VERDAD**

Autora Loreley Ardlay

 **(Una vez meses antes)**

El bastón negro con empuñadura de plata se entierra entre las piedrecillas de la grava, la anciana mujer elegante y sobria vestida de púrpura, camina con paso lento y cansado, apreciando cada rosa que se encuentra en el camino. Se detiene, levanta su mirada al cielo, el viento especialmente cálido, juguetea con uno que otro pelo cano.

-¿Te imaginas lo hermoso que estaría este jardín si Anthony estaría aquí?

-Candy mira y vuelve su cabeza a toda la extensión del jardín- Parecería un jardín de ensueño tía abuela, puedo verlo con los sacos de fertilizante al hombro, cavando, plantando y regando cada rosa.

-¿Sabes lo afortunada que fuiste Candy?

-Sí, para mí él siempre representará la pureza del amor, el amor inocente.

Te amó con el más puro amor ... Se reveló ante mi, por ti.

Hizo una nueva especie de Rosa solo para ti Candy, a veces creo que si él viviera y estarían comprometidos.

-Ella con pesar- una lágrimas asoman a sus ojos, la emoción de recordar esos momentos invadidos en su alma, la añoranza de ese amor inocente, se refleja en sus pupilas- cada vez que pienso en él, recuerdo su dulce sonrisa, pero inmediatamente se viene a mi mente el recuerdo de él cayendo lentamente del caballo. se abraza a sí misma, un estremecimiento la grabación

-Vamos a tomar un té hija, te ayudan. -entran a la casa por el ala sur, el pasillo de largos cortinajes de terciopelo verde hacen ver el pasillo inmensamente largo, la mullida alfombra burdeo silencio sus pasos, al pasar fuera de la biblioteca escucharon sin querer una conversación.-

-Jajajaja Lauren estás loca ... ni se te ocurrió jajajaja ...

-Pero querido, es cierto ... ¿qué pasará con Candice cuando nos casemos?

-Tendrás que reubicarla con alguien, no sería conveniente que viviese con nosotros, ella no es tu hija sanguínea ... Tú Tía abuela es una anciana que pronto morirá y sinceramente no me gustaría que viviera con nosotros.

-La mujer detiene el paso quedando estáticas y rígidas, Elroy le hace una seña de guardar silencio, Candy solo abre los ojos y enmudece-

-Lauren, Candy es como mi hermana yo no puedo dejarla, soy el patriarca de mi clan y soy responsable por ella, tengo el compromiso de cuidarla de por vida, como ella lo hizo conmigo cuando no tenía memoria.

Si tú supieras todo lo que ella ha sufrido, todo lo que me ayudó! No le importó poner su reputación en entredicho por darme un hogar, comida y cuidados ... Ni hablar de los malos tratos e injurias que recibió por parte de Sarah y sus hijos. Candy no tiene la culpa de no tener una familia sanguínea, la sangre no la hace mi familia, pero su lealtad hacia mí sí. Me gustaría que la tratara más, te darías cuenta de lo maravillosa que es.

-Por supuesto, me parece una chiquilla adorable querido - moviéndose por la habitación para que él no viera la mueca de disgusto que sus palabras provocaron-

Entiendo que le tengas lástima y te sientas comprometido porque es ... Huérfana, no tiene a nadie y te ayudo en el momento más duro que te ha tocado vivir ... Pero tú sabes la postura de mi padre, ella ya es mujer ... No le agrada el asunto de que es hija adoptiva de los Ardlay, ya que es un poco más joven que tú, eso es presta para malas interpretaciones y cotilleos, además ya deberías dejar de ser su tutor, el recuerdo que es mayor de edad y sabe enfrentar la vida, me parece una chica bastante fuerte… .Más imagínate cuando nos casemos… Creo que el deberías buscarle un marido, así estarás más tranquilo y ella podrá ser feliz al lado de alguien que vele por ella.

\- Lauren, este tema no está en discusión, Candy es parte de mi y de mi familia le guste a tu padre o no!

No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie, por lo demás no me voy a casar con él; yo me siento comprometido a protegerla y velar por ella!

-Candy temblaba de pies a cabeza, respiraba con dificultad, su mano empuñada arrugaba su vestido ... comenzó a retroceder, llevándose una mano para limpiar las lágrimas que caían sobre la alfombra a los goterones.

-Elroy entró a la biblioteca interrumpiendo de raíz la plática y evitando que notarán que habían escuchado.

-Lauren, buenas tardes, la voz de Elroy era dura y su mirada era peor que un cuchillo en un punto de enterrarse en el pecho de la mujer.

William ... ¿cómo están? -Ambos sorprendiendose de la intromisión de la matriarca-

Está de más recordar que no es de un daño estar a solas con su novio en ninguna de las estancias.

-¿Dónde está su dama de compañía Lauren? ...

-Elroy da una mirada de témpano a William y hace sonar la campaña instalando y dejándoles claro que no se irá del lugar.

 **EN EL BOSQUE**

En un bote laguna adentro, un alto y apuesto joven descansando recostado, disfruta de un momento de silencio y paz, de pronto escucha - a lo lejos - le parece escuchar un llanto, se incorpora asustado haciendo tambalear la embarcación, ve a unos 200 metros como una cabellera rubia y alborotada pasa rauda entre los arbustos.

Abre los labios y solo musita ... Candy ...

Sus ojos de color avellana podrían preocuparse y un rubio mechón descuidado cae sobre su frente, queda observando la dirección en la que ella dirige y comenta para sí mismo ... Si tu quisieras yo podría darte todo ... Me gustaría hacerte tan feliz, pero sé que estás enamorada de él y solo yo ves como un hermano ...

Si la vida me diera la oportunidad ...

Baja su mirada y queda sentado con el bote a la deriva abrazando sus rodillas.

Candy corre a campo traviesa, sus piernas tienen vida propia, el vestido se engancha y desgarra una y otra vez, sus sollozos ahogados por las lágrimas casi la dejan sin respiración. El aire caliente del verano la envuelve incitándola a adentrarse aún más en la espesura de la naturaleza, de pronto tropieza con unas raíces y caídas golpeando la cara, su pómulo derecho recibe el golpe de lleno y raspando contra el piso.

Pasan minutos eternos gimoteando casi sin respiración, más tarde se incorpora apoyándose en el tronco, comienza una calma y un mar de conjeturas inundan su mente en donde resuena las palabras "Casamiento" "Lástima" "Compromiso" "Huérfana" "Reubicar" -una y otra vez.-

-Su corazón se estrecha- Ellos se casarán ... Albert la ama y se siente amarrado y comprometido a cuidarme por agradecimiento y lástima.

\- Horas más tarde regresó a la mansión-poco antes de la cena- Taciturna entró por la parte trasera de la mansión, los pocos empleados que aguardaban en la sala la vieron pasar atónitos, se encerró en su habitación, giró la manecilla del fonógrafo, los acordes que sonarán, sus lágrimas volvían al fluir, podrían su almohada y abrazarla se acercó a la ventana, miraron el horizonte donde los rayos del sol se debilitaron dejando una cortina anaranjada con el pasar de los minutos balbuceaba ...

"Vamos Candy, deja de llorar, lo superas como siempre lo has hecho con todo" ...

-Es tan difícil llamar amigo, a quien en secreto amas, es difícil saludar con un beso en la mejilla, a quien soñaste con besar en la boca, qué difícil será tener que fingir que no siento nada por ti, cuando no es cierto ...

Pero lo más difícil será mirarte como un familiar, cuando la verdad es que te amo como hombre.

-Candy! ...- la voz severa se escuchó a su espalda- Ella dio un salto girando- ahí parada, la matriarca la miró con espanto - solo atina a decir - ... -Tía abuela! ¿Pero cómo? ...-

-Candy, le tuve que pedir a Dorothy que abriera con la llave maestra, llevo mucho tiempo golpeando tu puerta, pero no contestabas.

-Hija ...

\- Candy corre a sus brazos con la cara bañada en lágrimas-

Mirame Candy -Elroy toma su barbilla, pero al ver su golpe en su pómulo exclama- ¡pero qué te pasó en la cara!

-Ella, escondió su cara en el cuello de la anciana- Me caí.

-Candy, si es por lo que dijo Lauren ...

No tía

Entonces ...

Es que acaso tú ... Candy ... no me digas que estas enamorada de William?

-Perdóneme tía abuela, nunca quise pretender nada, pero sí ... Yo lo ... - Candy estalla en un amargo llanto-

\- Elroy cierra sus ojos temiendo la peor de sus sospechas y se funden en un abrazo.

 **(PRESENTE FIESTA DEL 4 DE JULIO 1921)**

 **JARDÍN DE NOCHE EXTERIOR**

-La criada ofrece de la bandeja- Lauren toma una copa, mira seductoramente a William, deja sus labios pintados de rojo, en la comisura de los labios de él, quién inconscientemente se arregla el moño como si algo le incomodara, a su lado está un hombre de unos 70 años, Evan Galloway, padre de Lauren.-

William pide atención de los presentes, checa con la vista y no la ve mira al balcón y su tía lo mira seria - su mandíbula se tensa-

Queridos invitados, quiero agradecer la presencia de cada uno esta noche y agradecerle a la vida por haber encontrado a mi maravillosa novia - poniéndose de rodillas y sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul- a quién quiero pedirle formalizar a nuestra noviazgo.

Lauren irradiaba de felicidad, colgándose de su cuello y gritando a los cuatro vientos un sonoro SIIIII.

Salud!

-Un estampido y todos los presentes miran al cielo, otros corren en la extensión del jardín para especificados como el cielo nocturno se llena de brillantes colores de los fuegos artificiales. Hay gritos de jolgorio y aplausos, todo es efervescencia.

Los fuegos rápidos en las ventanas de la mansión, iluminando todo, la orquesta sigue tocando con ritmos cada vez más rápidos.

-Elroy mira la escena desde el balcón del segundo piso, da un fuerte suspiro, perdida en la escena frente a sus ojos, comienza a recordar cuando una pequeña niña de coletas, era el centro de atención de sus queridos sobrinos.

-Dios fui tan indolente con ella, sus ojos siempre me recordaron a Rosemary ...

Nunca me alcanzará la vida para arrepentirme ...

Pude haber hecho tanto, debí acogerla ...

Fue mi culpa, mi cariño por Sarah me cegó, fui tan egoísta ...

Mi arrogancia ...

Tenía envidia de su vivacidad y frescura, de cómo los chicos la querían.

\- La anciana levanta la vista y mira al cielo- A pesar de todo yo prometo protegido desde la distancia, aunque nunca más vuelvas, espero que todo cambie y haré lo posible por que así suceda ...

Hasta pronto Candy ... No quiero que sea un mar adiós .. Espero que sea muy feliz, aunque creo que tu partida quita los sentimientos escondidos en más de un Ardlay.

-Buena noches Sra. Elroy ¿ha visto a la Señorita Candy?

-¡Jorge! - sorprendida-

Ella está indispuesta y se retiró a su habitación, déjenla descansar, veremos cómo amanece mañana.

-con una reverencia George abandona el balcón, en su alma una creciente preocupación se vuelve un presentimiento, botando el aire dice ... pobre señorita Candy, da vuelta sobre sus talones y vuelve a informar a su jefe.

 **MAÑANA DEL 5 DE JULIO DE 1921**

-Amanecía y los rayos tímidamente comenzaban asomar por las montañas, las ruedas del tren se mueven a gran velocidad, la locomotora lanza grandes nubes de vapor a cada cierta distancia. Candy recostada en su compartimiento se mecía suavemente, cayó rendida de tanto llorar, una vez que el tren comenzó su marcha hacia su nueva vida.

-En la mansión Elroy daba vueltas en su recamara, casi no durmió, toma la carpeta que está sobre su cama, respira hondo y sale por la puerta, no sin antes suplicar fuerzas al cielo por la reacción que asume William.

En la cocina, miradas nerviosas y cómplices se intercambiaban entre el servicio, una joven colorina, con ojos muy hinchados era incapaz de tomar el vaso de agua que la cocinera la extensión, vamos Dorothy cálmate, yo también estoy nerviosa, caer una bomba cuando el patrón se entere.

Mejor callar muchacha, la señorita lo solicitó, si el señor se entera que sabíamos y no le avisamos podríamos despedirnos.

-El mayordomo abre las puertas del comedor dejando ver una larga e inmaculada mesa de largo mantel blanco, fina loza dispuesta a lo largo de esta, varios adornos de flores frescas dan un toque de alegría y sencillez a quienes estaban sentados-

Elroy entra con la carpeta en la mano, William deja de jugar con Lauren y pone atención a la figura imponente de la anciana.

-Buenos días William, requiero conversar a solas en la biblioteca, hay un asunto que no puede ser pospuesto y es información relevante -da media vuelta y venta en dirección de la biblioteca-.

-Lauren que estaba tomada de la mano de William se tensa, sintiéndose ofendida, levantando su mirada para devolver a Elroy una mirada de desprecio no ocultando su molestia, deja la servilleta de un lado con brusquedad retirándose del comedor, pasa al lado Archí sin mirarlo ni siquiera.

-Archí sin inmutarse, dice buenos días, William pasa a su lado y al contacto visual le dice -Guiñandole un ojo- "No sé qué tan buenos Archi, presiente que no debí levantarme hoy", sigue rápidamente hacia la biblioteca.

-William entra a la biblioteca e indica en todo de autoridad- "Tía si está molesta por que anoche Lauren se quedó a solas conmigo ..."

-Elroy con contesta con voz serena e inescrutable, William Albert Ardlay, tu novia tiene de daño lo que los puercos tienen de esbeltos, no me extrañaría que no seas el primero, no es así? ...- Moviendo su mano tratando de no exaltarse -

Comprendo que la he subestimado, sé que su díscola y altiva personalidad te tiene embobado y sumado a que los tiempos han cambiado ... Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar, por favor cierra con llave y siéntate. -Haciendo un ademán.

-Elroy extiende un sobre blanco y una carpeta.

William al ver la caligrafía, abre los ojos y hace un gesto de juguete, toma el sobre, se dirige al ventanal, extiende la carta.

a los segundos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

 _Mi Querido Albert:_

 _Perdóname por irme de esta manera, creo que es lo mejor para todos._

 _No creas que no me duele alejarme de ti, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y gracias a ti soy la profesional y la mujer en la que me convertí, pero creo que llegó el momento de buscar mi camino y mi felicidad ._

 _No quiero que te sientas comprometido por mi futuro, siempre sabido salir adelante y tú me enseñaste eso._

 _En la carpeta encontrará los documentos en los cuales renunció a ser Candice White Ardlay. A donde voy solo necesitare de mi trabajo, voluntad y fé._

 _Albert, prométeme que serás feliz, no pongas a los demás antes que a ti, porque aprendí que la gente tarde o temprano se va de nuestro lado, por eso tú no debes abandonar, ni sacrificarte por nadie, solo te pido que me guardes en esa parte de ti que nadie puede tocar._

 _Deseo que formes una hermosa familia, con muchos niños, como los que yo algún día me pueden permitir soñar, no me cabe duda que serás inmensamente feliz junto a Lauren, ya que ustedes se aman, pero no quiero seguir siendo un lastre para ti._

 _Gracias por el inmenso cariño que me han dado, pero es hora que la fruta madura se separe del árbol._

 _Gracias por cada uno de tus cuidados, gracias porque me reconociste siendo pedazos, quisiste y cuidé hasta dejarme completa, nunca quisiste cambiarme, me dejaste ser la chica rebelde, me mejoré_

 _No creas que por que me alejo, no te siento aún más cerca ... llevo en mi memoria cada momento compartido, cada tierna caricia, cada palabra de consuelo._

 _Llevo tu corazón cerca del mío._

 _cuando sienta una ráfaga de viento, sabré que eres tú, dándome una señal que sigues a mi lado._

 _Podría decirte tantas cosas ... pero a veces el mayor acto de amor para alguien es desaparecer._

 _Nunca fuimos nada más que amigos, pero considera mi todo._

 _¡Se feliz!_

 _Con amor y profundo agradecimiento._

 _Candice White._

-Como el silencio también es una respuesta, Elroy permanece rígida, apenas respirando ... William baja la cabeza y se apoya en la ventana, curiosamente afuera pasa una nube y el sol se esconde oscureciendo la biblioteca.

\- Albert con voz quebrada dice - "Por favor necesito estar solo" - Elroy se dirige a la puerta toma el pomo y vuelve a mirarlo.-

-Sabes William, muchas veces temí que me dijeras que establezca enamorado de esa atolondrada chiquilla que llegó como un huracán a nuestras vidas dejando todo de cabeza, pero veo que me equivoqué ... No todas las tormentas vienen a perturbar nuestras vidas, algunas como ella, solo en busca de limpiar el camino.

Ojalá un día te toca verla feliz y entiendas por qué debiste sentirte privilegiado cuando eras tú el motivo de esa sonrisa y entierras que ya es demasiado tarde.

\- Elroy abre la puerta y se encuentra con Lauren a boca de jarro, ella entra sin importar la mirada de advertencia que le da la matriarca entra a la biblioteca.

-William mi amor ... -El silencio se vuelve pesado y William proclama- DIJE QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

 **Continuará ...**


	3. CAPITULO 3 DOLOR

**Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadoras Keiko Nagita Yumiko Igarashi.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Dolor**

En la Mansión de Lakewood se respiraba la tensión, un silencio sepulcral se expande por cada habitación, los pasillos estaban vacíos, los criados estaban en la oscura sala que pertenecía a la servidumbre, la cocinera nerviosa se asomaba a la ventana que dejaba entrar suficiente luz para las tareas que debían realizar, todos tenían sus ojos posados en el corte que contenía las campañas de llamado, nadie se atrevía a poner un pastel en la escalera que conducía al pasillo principal de la casona, unas doncellas zurían, otras pulían la platería, La lavandera doblaba una prenda, La bomba había caído y provocó una verdadera hecatombe.

Albert permanecía encerrado en la biblioteca, sentado frente a la venta leía y leía una y otra vez la carta, repasaba en silencio cada párrafo, no lograba comprender el por qué Candy había tomado la determinación de renunciar a su protección e irse de esa forma. Hemos notado un distanciamiento entre ellos, pero lo hemos asumido como parte de tener una relación con Lauren, ahora no hay disponibilidad de tanto tiempo para dedicarle a Candy, la complicidad se había debilitado, Candy tampoco tenía nada para acercarse y entablar amistad con su novia, pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en la residencia y todo el tiempo libre se lo dedicado al doctorcito.

Al principio, podría una vez que se conocieran simpatizarían, guardaba la esperanza que el noviazgo con Lauren podría despertar otro tipo de sentimiento oculto pero nada de eso, ella no dio señales de celos y sus esperanzas murieron, tomando la decisión de tomar en serio su relación con la Srta Galloway.

-Dos golpes, anunciaban la llegada de George, Albert se da vuelta por sobre su hombro derecho y da el pase.-

-Un George pálido y descompuesto, se queda apoyado en la puerta en silencio.-

-William, dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventanal con los brazos cruzados de un suspiro y lleva su mano derecha a un sobar su nuca y moviendo su cuello en señal de molestia–

-George ... Es increíble, cuando crees que tienes todo bajo control, que todo no puede ir mejor, el destino te lanza una jugada inesperada. - Girándose y mirándolo de frente -

¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

-No William.

-¿Me imagino que ya averiguaste dónde fue?

-No, ella se esfumó como la niebla, aparentemente nadie sabe nada.

-William sonriendo con sarcasmo, moviendo su cabeza en negativa- No quieren decir nada, por lealtad a ella.

-George, prepara el auto, la iré a buscar, creo que Candy se siente un poco dejada de lado.

-¿A dónde piensas ir William?

-George ... ¿A dónde va Candy cada vez que necesita tranquilidad y encontrarse?

-No creo que ...

-¿No crees qué George?

\- Con seriedad - William no creo haya ido al Hogar de Pony. Creo que aún no quieres entender ...

-Entender qué George.

-Nada William, olvídalo, eso es algo que nadie más que tú debes comprender.

-William lo mira fijo, George se gira para salir y antes de retirarse, sin voltearse le habla en tono seguro-

William, si vas a renunciar a algo, renuncia al miedo que te da lo que realmente sientes por ella.

Te equivocas George, problemáticamente.

No muchacho esas son solo excusas, barreras y personas que vas poniendo en el camino, por Dios hijo, dejaste que se alejara por no hablar claro, al punto de salir huyendo.

George se vuelve hacia él mirándolo, como un padre mira a un hijo

Anda, ve al hogar de Pony, pero estoy seguro que no la encontramos.

Sabes muchacho ... No eres el único que se enamoró de ella, todos los hombres que la conocen, incluso los de esta familia han caído rendidos ante su belleza y su nobleza indiscutible.

\- William permanece serio e inescrutable-

\- George con sarcasmo le indica - Creo que debes consultarlo en la noche ... claro si tienes tiempo ...

Curiosamente William… En la noche es cuando los pensamientos y las decisiones mal tomadas, pesan más. Espero que estés a tiempo ...

El miedo mata más sueños que el fracaso muchacho. -George sale dejando a un William literalmente mudo.-

 **EN EL COMEDOR**

-Lauren sola en el comedor -.

¿Que nadie se va a dignar a acompañarme a tomar los alimentos?

No puedo creer este desaire, soy la futura Sra. Ardlay y nadie tiene ni la más mínima educación de acompañarme a la mesa.

Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a Elroy quién al ver a Lauren la miró inquisidora.

Buenas tardes tía abuela, pensé que nadie necesita la gentileza de acompañarme.

Elroy no perdió asiento en su puesto, avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella.-

Srta. Galloway buenas tardes, tenga la educación de no llamarme tía abuela, ya que usted y yo no compartimos parentesco.

Para usted soy y seré la Sra. Elroy Ardlay, Matriarca de esta familia. No me gusta la gente confianzuda, así que le rogaría que mantuviera su lugar, por otra parte, no quiero que vuelva a quedarse a dormir en ninguna de nuestras propiedades, y que sus visitas no pasen de las 19:00 horas, porque no estoy dispuesta a avalar su falta de decoro.

-Lauren con sonrisa irónica -.

Sra. Elroy, tiene razón disculpe ... aunque no sé de qué le vale a usted que nos llevemos mal, después de todo, pronto seré la Sra. Ardlay y la matriarca indiscutida, usted deberá declinar ante mi y le guste o no seremos familia.

-Elroy poniendo ambas manos en la mesa, responde con voz suavemente clínica -

Pero aún no lo es señorita Galloway. - y por mí, jamás lo serás, dijo para sus adentros-

Si usted realmente quiere pertenecer a nuestra familia y tener una vida junto a mi sobrino, el juego que se comporte a la altura.

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

El olor a cera de abeja de las velas inundaba el lugar, el crepitar a medio consumo daba un ambiente íntimo, el cristo en la cruz parecía más sombrío entre penumbras, la silueta de una mujer de rodillas frente al altar que oraba porque el dolor que consideró su hija, se disipara y identificaron su felicidad.

-La presencia de su alter ego le hizo levantar su cabeza, se irguió, enderezando la montura redondeada de sus gafas sobre el tabique de pequeña y redonda nariz.

-Hermana María, ¿Candy llegará a destino?

-Espero que sí, son unas 16 horas hasta California.

¿A qué le teme Srta. ¿Poni?

-Temo a que el dolor que Candy siente repercuta en su futuro hermana María. Si bien ella es fuerte, el no haber tenido amor de padres, una familia de verdad, no haber tenido suerte anteriormente en el amor, sus pérdidas y sumado a no haber sido correspondido por el Sr. Ardlay, terminen por hacer mella en ella.

-Srta. Pony, Candy es una hermosa joven de valores y un tierno corazón que podría tener el amor de cualquier hombre, tal vez este nuevo camino la lleve a encontrar su felicidad.

\- El motor de un auto se escucha en la proximidad, la algarabía de los niños indicaban que el visitante era conocido.-

-Srta. Pony escucha, creo que ha venido por ella.

-Lástima - suspirando- vamos hermana María.

\- William baja rápidamente del vehículo iba a levantar la mano para tocar la puerta, cuando la hermana María abre-

-Sr. Ardlay! ... Bienvenido, es un placer verlo.

-Hermana María, disculpe busco a Candy.

-Lo lamento Sr. Ardlay, Candy no está aquí. -William palidece e inconscientemente recuerda las palabras diversas por George- **_"William no creo haber ido al Hogar de Pony"._** ** _"-Creo que aún no quieres entender" ..._**

-¿Sr. Ardlay se siente bien?

-Está pálido y sudando, venga por favor. - Ingresan al hogar

-Candy se fue de casa, creí que ...

-La señorita Pony que había presenciado todo desde el umbral, pide uno de los chicos que traiga un vaso de agua.

-Tome Sr. Ardlay. - William bebe -

\- Lo lamento Sr. Ardlay, pero Candy nos hizo prometer que no revelaremos su ubicación.

\- Srta. Pony ... –William ya angustiado-

\- Lo lamento, Sr. Ardlay, usted es un hombre muy bueno, le debemos mucho, pero por favor no nos haga elegir, porque a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho por nosotros, siempre elegiremos a nuestra hija. Candy necesita crecer y ser feliz, no puede vivir bajo su alero, usted se casará y ella ¿qué le quedará? ...

Nada Sr. Ardlay, Candy solo se tiene así es mi misma en este momento, entiéndanos como madres, nos duele ver que nuestra Candy sufra, déjela, tal vez después de algún tiempo volverán.

\- Srta. Pony ... yo no entiendo qué pasó, para que ella se fuera así, quiero hablar con ella.

-Pony da una mirada a la hermana María, quién mueve su cabeza en negación le indica que no diga nada-

\- Suspirando hondamente- Sr. Ardlay ... Candy ... como le dijeron, ella tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir de la burbuja, dejar las comodidades que usted le ofrecía para encontrarse y forjado su propia vida, lejos de su protección y lejos de nosotras. Le reiteramos nuestros agradecimientos por todo lo que ha hecho por ella y por el Hogar, pero con el corazón en la mano le pido que la deje encontrar su camino, usted ya encontró el suyo, pronto tendrá una familia, ella merece descubrir el mundo y Una infinidad de experiencias.

-William abrió los ojos cargados de pena -Sabía que era cierto, él lo vivió en carne propia, cuando era un trotamundos y vio sus aventuras truncadas por las autoridades-

Perdón no quería importunar, tienen razón Candy es un espíritu libre y tiene el derecho a ser feliz, es que se me hace difícil apartarme de ella así.

Lo entendemos, el tiempo pasa en abrir y cerrar de ojos, Candy recién es una veinteañera, quizás en algún momento ... la tengamos de vuelta.

 **TREN**

El tren estaba por arribar sus grandes ojos verdes habían perdido viveza, miraba por la ventana, pero en realidad no habían visto nada, estaba completamente ida, sumergido en los recuerdos.

 **Flash Back**

\- Candy estaba en su habitación muy ansiosa, Albert llegaría después de 3 meses-

-Dorothy que la ayudaba con el peinado, la miraba a través del espejo, tratando de fijar un par de horquillas- Candy el señor llegaba dentro de poco, quédate tranquilo.

¿Dorothy tú crees que le guste mi cabello de esta forma?

-Candy, estás bellísima, este peinado define mucho tus facciones y resalta aún más tus grandes ojos, realmente te ves mayor y ahora con este nuevo estilo, te da un aire glamoroso, realmente el cortarte un poco el cabello, te favorece un montón.

\- De pronto Candy escucha el motor de un auto, el ruido de los neumáticos sobre la grava ... se para y corrige la ventana, la distancia se puede reducir el ingreso al jardín de un vehículo impecable negro.

Tomándose de las manos y mirándose a los ojos -los que brillan con emoción, los dados apenas conteniendo un grito de felicidad-.

¡Llegó! Dorothy, ¡Albert llegó!

-En fracción de segundos corre por el pasillo para ir a darle la bienvenida, al llegar a las escaleras, el paso tratando de apaciguar el frenesí de su corazón, pero le es imposible.

-El coche se detiene afuera de la entrada principal, el chofer baja para abrir la puerta.

-Candy quién desde la mitad de la escalera no aguanta más y corre hacia el coche, en ese instante una gallardo y apuesto rubio desciende con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad, cuando Candy llega al umbral de la mampara principal se va a lanzar a sus brazos , para en seco.

-Albert le da la espalda para ayudar a una fina mano enguantada a descender del vehículo, una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, ojos verdes y de un rubio rojizo, enfundada en un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda con sombrero de ala ancha y tul verde sobre su rostro níveo, desciende tomada de la mano de William, con una gran sonrisa le dice ...

Mi amor, tu casa es preciosa.

-En ese instante el corazón de Candy se detiene, siente que le falta el aire y su cuerpo se vuelve cemento. Elroy la jala a su lado, ya que esta quedó literalmente petrificada ante la escena.

-Albert dirigiéndose a Elroy le dice con una gran sonrisa.-

-Buenas tardes Tía abuela.

-Hijo ...- abriendo sus brazos- buenas tardes, por fin regresaste.

-Tía, te quiero presentar a mi novia la Srta. Lauren Galloway.

-En ese instante y ante la declaración el corazón de Candy dejó de latir.-

-Sra. Elroy, es un placer conocerla, William me ha hablado tanto de usted. - Lauren fija sus ojos en la menuda rubia que está junto a la matriarca y exclama-

-Perdón señorita disculpe mi torpeza no la vi; Lauren Galloway un gusto, soy la novia de William.

-Candy a penas y podría mantenerse en pie, miraba a la mujer y solo podría ser movida la boca, pero no escuchaba nada, todo parecía un eco lejano y lento-

-Elroy tomando un caramelo del brazo le dice- hija ayuda a esta vieja, mi visión es escasa sin gafas, me canso con facilidad, señorita Galloway ella es mi sobrina nieta Candice.

-Lauren mira a Albert - Querido, nunca me mencionaste que tenias una hermanita!

-Albert, incómodo, solo dados-. Lo lamento querida, Candy es mi ... protegida - luego mira a Candy y cambiando el tema, la abraza-

¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesita? ...

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

-Entró al baño pequeño, miró al espejo y las lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas, lentamente, dejando un camino de hilos húmedos hasta su barbilla, los goteros cayeron sobre el dorso de su mano, recompuso su postura lavó su cara, se preparó para estar presentable, el tren comenzó a detenerse, perdió su maleta, apretando fuertemente el aza de esta, casi cortando el flujo de sangre a sus dedos, con su mano izquierda apretó su crucifijo, dio un fuerte suspiro, salió del compartimiento, al descender del vagón 3 mujeres vestidas de negro se acercaron-.

¿Buenas tardes la Srta. Candice White?

-Ella con su maleta en la mano, bajo su cabeza asintiendo y con voz firme contestó.

-Si-.

Acompáñenos por favor, la Reverenda Madre Clarisse, espera por usted en el convento.

 **Continuará** ...


	4. CAPITULO 4 NUEVO CAMINO

**LOS SECRETOS DE LAKEWOOD**

 **CAPÍTULO** **4 NUEVO CAMINO**

Por Loreley Ardlay

Los truenos y relámpagos, anunciaban el comienzo de una tormenta de verano, me incorpore en la cama y vi una silueta junto a mí, inmediatamente me puse alerta, salté de la cama, esta corrió por el pasillo, el velo de los cortinajes se ondeaban con el viento. ¿Por qué las ventanas están abiertas? el agua de la ventisca comienza a colarse en el pasillo, mis pies fríos se mojan al contacto de la alfombra, corro hasta la escalera, veo su cabello suelto, mojado, lleva una enagua hecha jirones, corro escalera abajo tratando de alcanzarla, ella voltea un momento ... Candy! la llamo, pero parece asustada, se da vuelta, me mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Candy espera! a las afueras de la mansión llovía copiosamente, la bruma cubría la laguna, Candy! le grité para que se detuviera, se internó en el bosque, trato de darle alcance, pero no puedo,

De pronto me vi en el alto de la colina, bajo el gran árbol, ella estaba ahí parada dándome la espalda, su largo cabello se movía con la brisa, ya no llovía, la luna estaba frente a nosotros mostrándose en todo su esplendor, reflejada en el río como un hilo de plata, alrededor de Candy habían muchas luciérnagas que bailaban jugueteando e iluminado su figura. Me acercó cauteloso su mano pequeña y delicada ... ella se gira y ... Dios! Nooooo, no es Candy, es Lauren.

Despierto tremendamente agitado, el pecho me oprime la respiración, me siento en la cama y todo me da vueltas, camino al ventanal, lo abro de par en par, una brisa cálida me envuelve, la claridad de la luna me permite ver todo alrededor, el jardín silencioso, los árboles frondosos, se imponen como guardianes de Lakewood, miro a mi derecha y veo su balcón, quiero pensar que ella está ahí, durmiendo, que solo a unas puertas descansando la mujer que amo.

-El Albert que habitaba en él, se vio profundamente molesto-

-En qué minuto pensé que podría olvidarla, reemplazandola con una mujer que físicamente se asemejaba a ella? Soy un imbécil!

-¡Estoy al borde de caer del precipicio y no fui capaz de parar esta estupidez! ... Mil veces estúpido, solo me condené!

-Regresó al interior de su habitación, fue directo a la mesa, se sirvió un vaso de Escocés, ya más tranquilo, se sentó en el piso y mirando la luna se sumergió en recuerdos de la gala a beneficio del Hospital Santa Juana.

 **Flash Back (15 meses atrás)**

-Candy se inclinó hacia adelante, para coger el pendiente de brillantes que se cayó, me acerqué ayudarme, mis manos rozaron su largo cuello, ella se giró y quedamos tan cerca de nuestros alientos se juntaron, quedé mirando sus labios, ella estática miraba mi boca, comenzando a acercarme, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se escabullo muy nerviosa acercándose al extraño que había estado en la escena, Edward Miller, médico cirujano en jefe del hospital, quién se había vuelto muy cercano a Candy.

-Candy lo saludo nerviosa, me toma del brazo e ingresamos al salón, ella me mira de un modo que no logro descifrar y me dice ¡Será una fiesta emocionante, Albert!

-Antes de que podría avanzar, el director del hospital me aborda para conversar en privado, ella queda en un rincón, pero nuevamente me doy vuelta y está el doctorcito que últimamente se está volviendo un fastidio.

-La orquesta emitía una música cadenciosa, las risas y los brindis se escuchaban en todo el lugar.

-Al cabo de un rato volví a buscarla no estaba, para peor a cada paso que daba, se cruzaba más gente en mi camino, todos buscaban entablar conversación esa noche ... ¡que fastidio!

¿Candy dónde estás?

-Caminé por el jardín y había una que otra pareja coqueteando, aprovechando la oscuridad y la frondosidad de los arbustos para demostrar su cariño.

-Llegue hasta la grava y camine por un sendero, al llegar a la glorieta divisé dos figuras, era doctorcito y Candy, me paré a mirar de lejos, para no parecer un paranoico, conversaban, él se acercaba, pero ella lo evadía de pronto él la perdió por la cintura y ... la beso? ... no lo puedo creer! Noooo, una vez más el mundo se me vino encim, me apoye en el árbol y volví sobre mis pasos, con el alma atravesada llegué al salón tratando de tranquilizarme, una vez más, derrotado por otro ... le quité al camarero la botella de whisky escocés y yo instale a conversar con el primer sujeto sujeto que encontré, pasó el tiempo, baile con todas las mujeres que se acercaron, cuando el busqué con la mirada ella estaba allí con su doctorcito conversando atentamente en un grupo.

Ahí entendí que jamás necesitaríamos cabida en su corazón ... Gracias a Dios en una semana me iría de viaje.

 **Fin del Flash**

-La Puerta dió dos golpes.-

-Adelante, decretó la matriarca. -Incorporándose y caminando por la sala-

Señora - El impoluto hombre hizo una reverencia.

-George, necesito que apures la investigación acerca de los Galloway - sentenciando- quiero todo George, quiero saber qué linaje, dinero, amistades, conexiones, donde crío a la muchacha y quién era su madre y la familia de la madre.

-George, con una sonrisa de medio lado- Solo faltan datos, hay cosas que no concuerdan respecto a la historia que cuenta el Sr. Galloway.

-Lo sé George, en la fiesta ninguno de los cabeza de familia lo reconocido.

-¿Dónde está William? - Mirando al jardín y dándole la espalda a George-

-Fue a buscar a la Srta. Candy al Hogar de Pony.

-No la tengo ahí.

\- Lo sé, pero es mejor que el Señor se entere directamente.

-¿Lauren?

-Se retiró a su residencia, no iba muy contenta con su disposición.

\- ¡Es una desvergonzada!

-Sabes George, nunca creí que la vida me castigaría de esta manera ...

-Señorita a veces un poco de caos, es necesario para que llegue la calma.

-No George, las palabras tienen poder, decreté sin saber lo que la vida me devolvería, ahora todo me está cayendo encima poco a poco.

-Pero aún está a tiempo de remediarlo.

-Eso haré.

-Un William derrotado vuelve a la residencia, no pudo concentrarse en ningún negocio, se baja del vehículo mira la imponente estructura, no quiere ver a la mujer que lo debe estar esperando en el interior, la había evadido todo el día, decidir caminar hacia el lago, se apoya en un frondoso tronco, con sus manos tomando su cabeza

-Candy, ¿qué nos pasó?

-Eres un imbécil- un par de manos lo toman de las solapas y lo azota contra el árbol-

-Desgraciado, hiciste que se fuera - Archivald con los ojos inyectados en rabia-

-Ahí, todo se salió de control, un par de rubios se enfrascaron en una pelea a golpes, donde ninguno le dio oportunidad al otro, donde ambos sacaron todas sus frustraciones, William a pesar de ser un excelente peleador, no tuvo tregua ante un furioso contrincante.

Archivald lo golpeaba una y otra vez, ambos rodaron hasta la laguna golpeándose brutalmente.

-Sí, lo que reconocí fui un imbécil, pero tú también lo eres, porque nunca le has dicho lo que sientes. - Archivald se descoloca por un instante y William arremete cayendo ambos nuevamente al pasto.

-¡Pero ella te ama y le rompiste el corazón imbécil! –William perplejo, es derribado de un solo derechozo-

-¡Entonces, si lo sabías, por qué no la consolaste y le dijiste que la amas! idiota! pudiéndose incorporar.

-La voz de la matriarca, se hizo sentir-

-Basta ya!

\- George perdió a William y Sr. Whitman a Archivald.

-Ambos pararon, ya exhaustos, las ropas rasgadas, embarradas y mojadas.

Labios rotos y narices reventadas, sangre en los rostros, puños, pómulos hinchados, ojos en tinta eran la escena que se contemplaba

-William Albert Ardlay, lo que faltaba ¡digna escena del Patriarca del Clan!

-¡Basta ya tía abuela !, ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡Esto es entre Archi y yo!

-William enrojecido de furia-

\- Nadie más se meta, usted y yo tía abuela, tenemos una conversación pendiente y la tendremos después de que hable con Lauren. - Elroy sonrió-

-Limpiándose la frente y tratando de calmarse- Por favor vuelvan a sus qué tareas no hay nada que ver aquí -bramó por lo alto-

\- Todos se retiraron, los hombres quedaron nuevamente solos, se miraron a la cara, sosteniéndose la mirada, como solo aquellos que tienen la valentía de pelear por amor, lo que pueden hacer.

William consideró - Entonces que gane el mejor para ella - Le dijo que tenía la mirada, Archivald la intensificó y repitió - Que gane el mejor para ella, - respondió la mano en señal de pacto de caballeros, la guerra estaba desatada.

 **Continuará ...**


	5. CAPITULO 5 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadoras Keiko Nagita Yumiko Igarashi.

Doy las gracias a ambas, por darme la oportunidad de soñar.

 **Los Secretos de Lakewood**

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

El automóvil se estacionó a las afueras de un edificio de estilo gótico, una antigua estructura con paredes por las que trepaban enredaderas, atrapando ventanas y columnas. Las rejas se abren, ingreso junto a las tres religiosas, caminamos por oscuro corredor de piedra de techo alto, mis tacones se escuchan en un eco sonoro por todo el lugar, después de un par de vueltas, mi encuentro frente a una gruesa puerta de madera, que me recuerda por un instante el privado de la Hermana Gray.

Una religiosa se adelanta e ingresa dando tres pequeños y rápidos golpes en la puerta, me quedo esperando, me siento mareada, no quiero pensar nada, quiero estar tan ocupado que cada noche caiga rendida ... no quiero tener tiempo para pensar. La puerta se abre, me invita a pasar, su voz suave y alegre me indica que soy bienvenida.

Candice la Reverenda Madre la espera, entró con el corazón en la mano, se me acelera el pulso, se me seca la boca.

Tras un gran escritorio de madera, una pequeña y anciana mujer, levantando su cabeza, titubea al verme, su expresión de pasmo me asusta, me ve como si hubiera visto un fantasma, lleva su arrugada mano izquierda a la boca, apoyando la derecha en el escritorio, lentamente comienza a incorporarse rodea la mesa se acerca a mí con paso presuroso, yo me tensó más, cuando estamos frente a frente, arregla sus gafas, hacemos contacto visual, le fallan las piernas y solo llega a decir " **Davina** ". .. - desvaneciéndose-

Elroy Ardlay se sentó en la antesala de su habitación, se sentó en el sitio que estaba junto a la ventana sostenida en una antigua caja de madera, recordando el momento en su apreciación de la vida cambiaría para siempre.

 **Flash Back (Lakewood, Abril 1918)**

-Tras el fallido compromiso entre Candy y Neil, los Legan fueron alejados y confinados por William al estado de Florida, obligándolos a devolver la casa que habitaban en las inmediaciones de Lakewood, propiedad del patriarca.

La anciana durante una mañana había recorrido con nostalgia las habitaciones de la casona vacía, un profundo rencor por Candy crecía en su interior, con desdén antes de retirarse a la mansión, ordenó a los empleados que las pinturas y esculturas que eran propiedad del patriarca pasado trasladadas y quedarán al resguardo en el ala sur de la mansión.

-Horas más tarde mientras ella tomaba el té en el jardín-

-Por culpa de esa huérfana, Sarah y su familia se han visto alejados de mí, no sé cómo William permite que chiquilla haga lo que quiera, lo peor es lo que sienta que le gusta, ¡Dios qué haré! Debo encontrar la manera de alejarlos.

Madame- la voz de una del ama de llaves la saca de sus cavilaciones-

Dígame –levantando su cabeza con altivez-

Señora, hay algo que ...

¡What! ¡Por Dios, habla mujer, te cuesta tanto hablar, deja de titubear y dime a lo que viniste! - con fastidio-

-Madame, encontramos limpiando en la sala de menesteres, para acomodar las cosas que vienen de la residencia Legan, John y Peter movieron el gran librero y encontramos una puerta de la cual no tenía conocimiento.

\- Elroy sorprendida, deja la taza sobre la mesa.

-No puede ser, conozco perfectamente la casa y ese cuarto no tiene colindancia con ninguna otra habitación o pasillo, por lo menos no nada en los planos - replicó la anciana-

\- Muéstrame- levantándose del asiento y caminando junto a la mujer-

Al llegar al ala sur, los empleados ubicados al Elroy el hallazgogo, está tremendamente sorprendida gira la perilla de la puerta sin poder abrir

-Jacqueline, busque la llave maestra-

Cuando lograron abrirla ...

El olor que delataba el lento cambio del empapelado verde dañado con el paso del tiempo, el olor al transporte la transportó a su niñez, desde ese día el cuarto se perdió en el lugar favorito de Elroy, se encerró por largas horas, día tras día , lejos de las constantes observaciones.

Allí se refugió, dejó de contener la postura de mujer dura, disfrutó de la soledad, había libros en abundancia, aventuras, relatos, documentos familiares que se amontonaban en altos estantes a cada lado de la chimenea.

En una de las entregas del escritorio encontró un cofre de madera, por su aspecto era antiguo y sencillo, sin mayor decoración que las vetas de la madera, lo abrió y dentro de la contención, un cuaderno con tapa de cuero de animal, pasó su mano por la antigua cubierta, abrió y leyó atentamente el nombre impreso: **William C. Ardlay**

¡Papá! sus ojos empañados, su mano temblorosa hojeo las gruesas páginas del libro artesanal, respirando el polvo mohoso que se desprendía al agitar.

El Diario del patriarca, ahí encontraron todas sus memorias encontradas a leerlo, relataba la su infancia, familia, anécdotas, momentos vividos, intrigas, alianzas sus amigos y enemigos.

Cuando llegó al **_18 de febrero de 1848_ ** toda su entusiasmo cambio.

"... _Rosslyn ha experimentado el trabajo de parto, hemos esperado la llegada de nuestro segundo hijo o hija, espero que este sobreviva y no corra la misma suerte de los 3 anteriores, la infección que contrajo después de parir a mi primogénito, casi "La espera a la muerte. "Ha esperado con tantas ansias a este hijo, que si este no sobrevive, que no tenga la entereza de soportarlo ..."_

 _ **22 de febrero de 1848**_

 _"Mi hija murió en los minutos de nacida, Rosslyn ha caído en un profundo sopor, la fiebre no había muerto, no sé qué haré, tengo miedo de perderla. Lo que más me angustia es que llama entre sueños a la niña ... Dios como le diré que los perdimos, solo me queda rezar._

 _William, mi pequeño valiente no se ha despegado del lado de su madre, a pesar de tener 4 años presiente que ella no está bien._ _Me siento cansado, el parto coincidió con la temporada fuerte de entrega de cebada, la preocupación no me ha dejado dormir en días._

 _"_ _ **27 de febrero de 1848**_ _"_

 _Dios ha escuchado mis plegarias Rosslyn está fuera de peligro, la fiebre cesó._ _Mis empleados encontraron en el bosque de Cadder una mujer moribunda, cuando era trasladada a nuestra casa, comenzó el trabajo de parto sobre la carreta, sin asistencia de una comadrona, la pobre desdichada no tuvo ninguna opción, parió una saludable niña, pero ella perdió tanta sangre que cuando llegaron a mis tierras venía moribunda, con su último aliento pidió que cuidara de su hija._ _. Le dimos sepultura, como no sabíamos su nombre ni procedencia la enterramos bajo el nombre de "Gilbarta"._

 _ **28 de febrero de 1848**_

 _Rosslyn se está recuperando, tuve que darle la dura noticia de nuestra hija, está destrozada._

 _ **5 de marzo de 1848**_

 _Era medianoche y el bebé de Gilbarta, no paraba de llorar, a pesar de la distancia del ala que aloja la servidumbre, puedo escuchar su llanto, me di vueltas en la cama, Rosslyn dormía, como lo había hecho por semanas, ya sé que no puedo tener más hijos y forzarnos a seguir intentando ser exponerla a la muerte, no quiero que William crezca sin su madre._

 _Menuda sorpresa me llevé esta mañana, cuando desperté Rosslyn no estaba a mi lado, salí al pasillo y al llegar a la sala la vi… Estaba en camisón, con su pelo suelto, tenía el bebé de Gilbarta en brazos amamantandola, William sentado a su lado, acariciaba los cabellos de su madre, la luz que entraba por la ventana, hacía que sus cabellos brillaran con un destello rojizo, era un cuadro hermoso, solo pude arrodillarme a su lado y abrazarlos._ _Rosslyn me miró sonriente y me dijo, esta hermosa dama será nuestra pequeña "Elroy"._

Elroy Ardley se estremeció, se paró frente al espejo de la habitación, observo sus rasgos, afectó cada una de sus facciones, sus espaldas había un cuadro con la imagen de su padre, ahí entendió todo, un amargo sollozo se escuchó en esa habitación.

 **Fin del Flash de vuelta.**

 **EN EL CONVENTO**

Habíamos estado con el doctor que acudía al convento cuando los episodios tenían frecuencia en ser más frecuentes, su estado había sido alertado en la congregación, muchas veces se perdía en recuerdos otras no sabía quién era.

La habitación era sencilla, agradable, la ventana proyectaba un rayo de luz polvoriento, apoyada en el umbral disfruté de la vista, me di cuenta que estoy frente al oeste del convento.

Abajo veo un hermoso jardín de rosas, el recuerdo de Anthony viene a mi mente .. un huerto y muchos cajones de abejas, mi estadía será amena. -pensaba para sus adentros-

La anciana se incorporó y Candy se acercó.

Madre Clarisse que susto nos dio, no presentó una presentación, soy Candice White, su nueva enfermera.

Sus ojos trataban de enfocar, sus arrugadas manos se alargaron hasta tocar mi cara.

Gracias hija, alcánzame las gafas por favor ... ahora te veo mejor, esta enfermedad me hace delirar.

No se preocupe, ahora me encargare que se sienta mucho mejor.

Gracias hija, Bendita mar la Hermana María que te recomendo, pero ven acércate quiero saber más de ti.

\- Una sonrisa cálida reflejó en su rostro

Gracias Madre Clarisse, la verdad es que yo ... -Suspiro-

Nada hija ... me basta con verte a los ojos para saber que un amor te trajo hasta acá?

Pero puedo preguntar qué pasó ?

Al principio creí que querías ser novicia, después llegué a pensar que siendo la hija de una familia tan importante, algún hombre casado te había embarazado y no quería responder, que estarías de paso hasta que naciera el niño y luego lo enviarías a un orfelinato.

NO! Jamás haría eso con un hijo!

Perdóname pequeña, no te quise ofender, lo que pasa es que es más común de lo que te imaginas. La Hermana María me aclaro cual era tu interés por vivir aquí de tiempo completo.

Lo que no entiendo, es que tú eres tan joven, bonita y delicada, como no cayó rendido a tus pies.

El va a casarse, no supo lo que yo sentía, por lo demás él fue mi tutor legal.

Ya veo...pero hay una diferencia grande entre ser tutor legal a ser familiar o padre adoptivo, no hubiese sido impedimento entre ustedes.

Pero yo fui adoptada por los Ardlay, soy huérfana sin nadie, solo era una carga por caridad con la que él tenía que acarrear, siempre me vio como una pequeña hermana.

Mmmm comprendo, también me dijo que es tu tutor y lo complicado que establece al seguir junto a ellos, ese fue el motivo por el que decidió aceptar.

Sabes Candy, yo también fui joven y una desilusión me llevó a conocer otro tipo de amor -tomando su mano- ayer cuando vi no pude dejar de sorprenderme, me presioné volver en el tiempo atrás y ver a mi querida Davida. - sus ojos se achicaron- Ella era mi hermana menor, murió siendo una adolescente.

Candy apretaba sus manos en clara señal de empatía.

\- suspiro- Puede ser que con el tiempo te vuelvas un enamorar o algún apuesto caballero pierda la cabeza por esos hermosos luceros, pero si nada de eso resulta tal vez sea una vez de nosotras.

 **Continuara ...**


	6. CAPITULO 6 CARA A CARA

**LOS SECRETOS DE LAKEWOOD**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **Por Loreley Ardlay**

 **CARA A CARA**

El portero ayuda a descender a la elegante anciana, esta acomoda su bastón ayudándole a enderezarse, da una mirada de agradecimiento al servicial hombre, repasa su uniforme del botones dorados y chaqueta larga gris, el hombre hace una venia, ella sube peldaño a peldaño por la alfombra roja, con un increíble garbo para su edad las mamparas giratorias de vidrio la transportan al interior del prestigioso Drake.

Camina hacia el salón, las tardes de té en el Drake se habían convertido en la sensación de las altas esferas, toda la alcurnia femenina se reunía ahí. El cotilleo era una de las formas más usuales para pasar el tiempo.

En una mesa junto al ventanal, donde se podía apreciar el hermoso lago Michigan, Sarah Legan esperaba impaciente.

Sra. Elroy – con una inclinación de cabeza- gracias por venir.

Mira Sarah voy a ser sincera, sólo vine porque no quiero que William te vea, el otro día no sé qué te dio por presentarte en la fiesta temí que armaras un escándalo, estabas tomadas y quiero saber qué haces en Chicago si sabes que William se los tiene prohibido.

Tía Elroy, me separe de mi marido – Elroy abre los ojo- ya no soy una Legan, quiero volver a ser una Briand Ardlay.

–Silencio-

¿Qué me estás diciendo, estas igual esa libertina disoluta de Galloway?

Ahora me vas a dar el motivo por el cual abandonaste a tu marido y quiero la verdad.

No lo quiero, nunca lo quise, ya soy una mujer de mediana edad, no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar lo que me queda de belleza y vida para seguir al lado de un tipo aburrido, sin gracia.

Quiero vivir, enamorarme, conocer la pasión – Elroy empuñaba la servilleta, sus ojos endurecían cada vez más la mirada- Nadie te obligo a casarte con él Sarah, tú lo elegiste.

Sí lo elegí, porque Rose Mary me robo el amor de Vincent y ahora quiero ser libre para disfrutar, tal vez Vincent quiera comenzar lo que dejamos a medias.

¡Cállate Sarah!

-La agarra del fuertemente del brazo- nunca más te quiero volver a escuchar decir, lo que tu boca lo que acaba de pronunciar, Rose Mary nunca te robo nada, jamás vuelvas a ensuciar la memoria de Rose Mary Ardlay.

Vincent Brown jamás podrá ver en ti, todo lo que vio en Rose Mary, no puedo creer que justamente tú. Ella te considero como un hermana, su mejor amiga, tú que la acompañaste en su enfermedad profesabas cariño y lealtad a Rose - poniéndole la punta del bastón en el pecho- eres una caprichosa, desde ahora volverás a ser una Briand, pero no serás una Ardlay, ya no tienes el respaldo del Clan, quieres libertad, bueno este es el precio no te quiero cerca de mí, ni de mi familia y no te atrevas a acercarte a Brown porque te haré la guerra.

Ahora estas por tu cuenta.

\- apoyo su bastón en el suelo y se retiró del salón ante la mirada expectante de las mesas cercanas-

Sarah quedó atónita, miro por la ventana, sacó de su cartera la pitillera encendió un cigarro – las manos le temblaban- pidió un brandy mientras consumía su cigarro, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **CHICAGO 1887**

Siempre atentas a la detallada carta que les leía Jane Taylor, Sarah Briand y Rose Mary Ardlay daban un paseo junto Evan Taylor en el Lago Michigan.

— Evan giró la popa a la derecha, remando hasta el muelle—les advirtió "Damas afírmense", ellas se aferraban al vaivén de la embarcación, pese al cuidado del envejecido bote chocó con la gruesa viga de madera. Las tres chicas gritaron con histeria y nerviosismo.

Él les señaló una enorme escalera que tenían delante. —Creo que debemos subir con cuidado aseveró- Evan comenzó ayudar a su hermana Jane a subir mientras las otras dos se deslizaban a través del bote con risitas nerviosas que se escuchaban desde lejos, mientras la embarcación se balanceaba el jolgorio tenia a la jóvenes con el corazón en un puño.

Jane esa mañana había recibido la carta del joven Britter y apenas había podido procesarla. Solo en aquel instante, mientras las tres caminaban de puntillas sobre el muelle, fue consciente de lo que su corazón sentía.

Al llegar al Club, Evan presentó a las jóvenes con sus compañeros de Universidad .Damas, ellos mis amigos Vincent Brown y Raymond Legan, ellas son las señoritas Sarah Briand, Rose Mary Ardlay y mi hermana Jane.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos y tal como le había pasado a él, sus amigos, ya habían sucumbido ante la belleza y la delicadeza de Rose Mary.

Según los rumores, Vincent Brown podía conseguir llamar la atención de una mujer con solo mirarla desde siete metros. Pero él no le interesaba comprometerse con nadie, su padre dueño de una pequeña naviera tenía planes para él. A corto plazo debía hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. Alto de un metro noventa, con un cuerpo marcado y firme, debido a los constantes deportes marítimos que practicaba, ojos grises y pelo castaño claro, portador de unas risueñas y coquetas margaritas y una sonrisa que causaba embobamiento instantáneo, estaba consciente del efecto que acusaba en las mujeres y la primera en fijar sus ojos en él fue Sarah Briand.

Sarah de una fuerte personalidad, siempre lograba lo que quería, ladina y malcriada, misteriosa le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Por otro lado era muy astuta, ante sus cercanos era una joven dulce, serena y amable. Una muchacha con una belleza sobre el promedio de facciones suaves con unos lindos ojos avellana heredados de su madre.

Rose Mary quién era alegre, de un carácter afable pero de una severa determinación quedó impresionada con el Joven Brown, pero ella como una buena dama jamás dejaría entrever su interés.

Solo bastaron 2 meses de frecuentarse en grupos, para que Rose Mary y Vincent estuvieran enamorados.

Sarah hizo lo que pudo para acercarse y llamar la atención de Vincent, este simplemente la ignoro, no le gustaba Sarah, se dio cuenta desde el primer minuto que Sarah era una manipuladora y que de santa no tenía mucho, profesaba una amistad interesada y sínica hacia Rose Mary.

Sarah al verse rechazada por Vincent, comenzó clandestinamente a generar todo tipo de especulaciones e intrigas acerca del tenor de los negocios de su familia y como su padre había hecho una pequeña fortuna, envenenando a Elroy, siendo esta la primera en oponerse a su relación.

Sarah fomento tanto la rebeldía de Rose Mary hacia Elroy, al punto que la incitó a fugarse y casarse en secreto con Vincent. Cosa que la pareja de enamorados no logró concretar, ya que Sarah aviso a Elroy el día que escaparían desbaratando sus planes.

Desde ahí su relación se volvió tormentosa, se amaban pero no los dejaban estar juntos, esperarían hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, ahí nada podría separarlos.

Sarah decidió que esperaría a ver como la distancia y el tiempo los separarán y se dedicó a recibir las atenciones de Raymond Legan, quién contaba con una sólida fortuna y abolengo.

El tiempo pasó y el amor de Rose Mary y Vincent se volvió más fuerte, la ira y el odio consumían a Sarah, la posibilidad de que ella lograra conquistar a Brown era casi nula, hasta que un atisbo de maldad vio la luz y la llevó a traspasar la línea. Sarah se volvió inseparable, aprovechando la confianza de todos comenzó a poner en té de Rose Mary pequeñas cantidades de una hierba venenosa llamada Estramonio, la que generaba un daño irreparable, al cabo de algunos meses Rose Mary comenzó a presentar dilatación de las pupilas, ritmo cardíaco acelerado, desmayos y convulsiones.

El doctor viendo los síntomas y conociendo la historia familiar, lo atribuyo a los problemas cardiacos de la madre de Rose Mary, suponiendo que esta había heredado la patología.

El delicado semblante de la joven, llevó a Elroy a ceder y aceptar la relación entre ella y Vincent, al poco tiempo después ellos se casaron.

Sarah al ver que había perdido la jugada decidió comprometerse con Legan a la espera que Rose Mary muriera.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Querida…Sarah – mira a la mujer junto a ella-

-La mujer toma asiento frente a Sarah-

Querida no puede evitar presenciar la escena, aunque no pude escuchar, por la cara de esa vieja urraca, veo que no quiere verte más. – Sonrisa ladina-

-Sarah sonriendo altanera-

Miss Galloway que es lo que busca.

Querida, no te pongas así, creo que tú y yo podremos ser muy buenas aliadas.

Así, ¿y por qué?

Porque yo tengo algo que tú necesitas y tú me podrás ayudar a ser la Sra. Ardlay y a cambio de eso podrás vivir la vida que quieras.

-Sarah la mira con desconfianza-

No me mires así querida, ya supe que abandonaste a tu marido y supongo que no te queda mucho dinero, por lo demás ambas odiamos tenemos obstáculos en común, tú conoces a los Ardlay y sus conexiones y yo proporcionaré el dinero que haga falta.

Amabas sonríen.

Camarero tráiganos una botella de Champagne.

Amabas mujeres quedan conversando animadamente y haciendo planes, mientras el ocaso se asoma en el horizonte y las luces comienzan a iluminar la ciudad.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Doctor Miller, por favor se lo pido necesito que me diga cuál es el paradero de Candy.

Sr. Ardlay, créame que no sé dónde está Candy.

Doctor no tiene que disimular conmigo, se perfectamente que usted y Candy mantenían una relación de índole amoroso.

-Edward palideció -

Yo no sé de qué me está hablando Sr. Ardlay.

-Tomándolo de la cotona- Como te atreves a negarlo, Candy se desvivía para ti todo el tiempo que le quedaba libre, te vi besándola, ahora no quieras desentenderte Miller!

¡Suélteme Ardlay! – Arreglándose la cotona-

¿Quién se cree usted que es? primero llega a mi oficina, interrumpe mi ronda en el post operatorio para acusarme de algo que usted cree ¿qué pasó? Ardlay usted no conoce nada lo obstinada y testaruda que es esa mujercita, con respecto a besarla, es lo que usted creyó ver, no tiene por qué ser así.

Candy es como la hermana que perdí, ella es una de las pocas personas que puede comprender mi naturaleza, así que no se sienta con el derecho de venir y levantar absurdas suposiciones – indicándole con el dedo en la cara- No tengo nada que ver con sus estúpidas inseguridades y lárguese de mi oficina.

Eres un falso Miller, como sepa que tú le hiciste algo que hizo que ella se largara te mato!

¡Lárgate estúpido ciego!

Albert sale del hospital con el rostro endurecido.

Miller mira por la ventana, mientras observa como el rubio se dirige al automóvil.

-Piensa –Querida, querida tendremos que hablar.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7 MELANCOLÍA

**LOS SECRETOS DE LAKEWOOD**

 **CAPÍTULO** **7**

 **Por Loreley Ardlay**

 **MELANCOLÍA**

 **BANCO ARDLAY**

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó, de pie detrás de su escritorio.

¿Nada? - mientras observa el rostro del muchacho-  
—Provocado — Sr. Johnson, he analizado todas las instancias y la verdad es que la señorita, no ha salido del país, en hospitales público o privados no está ejerciendo, en los puertos no figura en las listas de pasajeros.

Al parecer debe estar contratada en alguna casa de forma privada, pero no de alguien que ustedes conozcan, al Hogar de Pony no ha ido, así que tampoco debe estar en algún estado cercano como para ir de visita por el fin de semana.

George frunció la frente en un gesto de contrariedad.

¿Y correspondencia? – Incitó–

Nada por el momento, me ha caído bien, el Sr. Matthew es de las pocas personas que me han causado buena impresión, por más que le hable, el hombre se negó a darme información, así que puse a una persona en la central de correos de Lakewood, ahora será cuestión de tiempo.

Gracias Joseph, avíseme cualquier novedad.

* * *

 **CASA GALLOWAY**

La risa que resonó en la sala, eso mismo provocó que el hombre que estaba frente a ella no entendiera la reacción.

Lauren, estoy hablando en serio.

A su derecha, los faroles del jardín eran como esferas brillantes que iluminaban lo justo para que cualquier visitante no pisara en falso.

Meneó la cabeza y continuó, pero entonces ella volvió a reír, y esta vez vino acompañada de unas palabras. "No te entiendo".

¿Me estas tomando el pelo?, ¿quién crees que soy, una prostituta bien acostumbrada a que tipos como tú me desechen sin más?

\- En un tono agudo, casi autoritario- No eres un chiquillo, me pediste matrimonio hace poco más de un mes con toda la crema y nata de la sociedad de Chicago y ahora me dices que no te quieres casar?

-Esperó y no oyó nada-

¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde la conociste?– Su dedo índice, pegando en su pecho-

-Mirándolo a los ojos-

No me digas, que tu tía te está metiendo cosas en la cabeza o que todo esto es porque se fue Candice.

Lauren, Deja a Candy fuera de esto.- le advirtió-

Así, me vas a permitir, por qué, es lo que por lo menos merezco.  
Mira William, llevamos tiempo, nos conocemos, somos del mismo círculo.

No me voy a humillar por tu amor, si quieres dejar las cosas así hazlo y esto se termina aquí.

Te verás arruinado por el escándalo, tú dirás. Pero comprenderás que no tengo porque verme perjudicada por que tú te diste cuenta ahora que no me amas, mira te ofrezco mi amistad y un trato, yo seré quién rompa el compromiso dentro de un año, pero hasta ese tiempo seguiremos aparentando ser pareja.

Pero mientras eso suceda, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar y ni se te ocurra arrepentirte, porque después de lo sucedido no volveré a ser tu novia.

No Lauren, esto se acaba y se acaba ahora, no me importa el escándalo, tu padre me puede demandar si quiere, pero tú no te hagas la señorita inocente, además, bastante camino tenías recorrido antes que yo apareciera y…

-Voz dura no lo dejó terminar- Lárgate de mi casa William Ardlay.

El rubio salió de la casa, a pesar de la penumbra, vio lo suficiente hasta llegar al automóvil.

Lauren, lo vio por la ventana que daba al jardín, se acercó a la mesa de arrimo.

– Marco- Operadora, comuníqueme con el 205 de Randolph St.

Sarah, soy Lauren, cambio de planes, el primero debemos retrasarlo y el otro debemos adelantarlo, te veo el jueves a medio día, en el Monadnock Building, está 53 West Jackson Boulevard y pregunta por Clark Sheldon.

Lauren cuelga el teléfono y se acercó al bar, con una copa de brandy, se sentó en la oscuridad a pensar bien los pasos a seguir.

Mientras William salía de la propiedad.

¿En estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió formalizar con Lauren?

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

A primera vista, era obvio que era joven, bella y de buena familia. El vestido de rayas verdes, el pelo recogido debajo de un delicado sombrero con encaje. Y sí, el balanceo debajo de la seda que le cubría el escote sugería que tenía unas poderosas razones.

Ella le sonrió coquetamente.

El miró a su alrededor en busca de aliados, pero no vio a nadie conocido.

Había otra mujer; una joven de gesto duro y de unos cincuenta y algo, que vigilaba.

Debía de ser la chaperona, pero no parecía tener ninguna intención de intervenir.

No era de extrañar que llamara mi atención. Los ojos de la muchacha me recordaron los de Candy.

En lugares como ése club, todos se dedicaban a ser libres y nadie se andaba con chismes.

¿William Ardlay verdad?

Un gusto, soy Lauren Galloway – sentándose en la mesa y extendiendo su mano-

Al no detectar hostilidad en el joven, únicamente interés en ella Lauren volvió a sonreír ¿también estas esperando a Pierre Wertheimer?

William, la miraba divertido. Sí, era una dama. Lo sabía por la ropa, pero también por el porte y la arrogancia reflejada en sus ojos.

¿Qué esperaba?

La altivez y la voluptuosa silueta solo conseguían que las miradas varoniles se volcarán en ella.

¿Acaso había venido buscando una aventura?

Algunas mujeres creían que los tipos ricos eran excitantes, pero tendría que estar loco para caer en ese juego.

-De ponto un alegre Wertheimer, aparece junto a varias personas-

¡William! Veo que conociste a Lauren.

Desde ese día, Lauren Galloway aparecía junto a Wertheimer en todas las reuniones, su simpatía y bellos ojos llamaron la atención de William, hasta que…

Veían de una cena, ya habían cerrado el trato, la celebración se había prolongado hasta altas horas, todos decidieron ir al muelle, Lauren caminaba despacio, poco a poco se fueron distanciando del grupo.

—Pero entonces ella, se volvió, lo abrazó y se pegó a él. De forma instintiva, él la abrazó, pero enseguida la agarró por las muñecas para apartarla.

¿Qué es lo que quiere Miss Galloway?

—Esto—susurró ella, desesperada y aferrándose a su abrigo—.

No podía negar que le había despertado la curiosidad, así que le besó los labios abiertos.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y al contacto lo besó con pasión.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
**

* * *

 **MANSIÓN ARDLAY**

Las obras del nuevo orfanato habían finalizado al mismo tiempo que la nueva clínica para los pobres, el edificio, construido en un barrio bien situado al norte de la ciudad de Chicago, estaba al alcance de cualquiera que quisiera y lo necesitará, había sido bautizado con el nombre "Dulce Pony"

En sincera opinión de Archivald, William había sacado su lado más cursi a la hora de nombrar el proyecto que la familia había llevado a cabo. Una responsabilidad. Pero no era eso lo que lo hacía respirar con serenidad, sino saber que por fin, el proyecto dejaba de ser una razón de insomnio por las noches.

Para Archivald, aquello significaba una nueva búsqueda de socios con los que afianzar la economía del orfelinato, tarea nada agradable que tendría que poner en marcha, pero, por lo menos no ayudarían a que niños desamparados tengan un techo, pronto llegaría el invierno y de sólo imaginar que sería de ella, le partía el alma.

Desde la muerte de su hermano, Archivald se había refugiado en los negocios familiares y en hacer crecer el patrimonio familiar. Para Elroy era duro ver como se alejaba de ellos cada día, aún más después de la partida de Candy mientras que, para él, era la forma más sencilla de llevar aquel cambio.

El conocido sonido de unos taconeos, acercándose a la puerta del despacho lo incitó a abandonar el trabajo por los próximos minutos.

—Haz hecho un excelente trabajo, Archivald, estoy orgullosa de ti.

Gracias tía Elroy. – Desplazándose por el despacho-

Hijo me preocupa tu semblante, deberías tratar de salir, estoy segura que muchas señoritas, en especial la Srta. Britter estarán encantadas de verte.

-Frunciendo el ceño- No me interesan las otras señoritas, en especial Annie Britter.

-Elroy lo mira expectante- No me mires así tía Elroy, Annie Britter es una víbora, que se disfraza de cordero, haciendo la que no mata una mosca. Siempre le ha tenido envidia a Candy por su belleza, su frescura, su personalidad, por haberse convertido en una Ardlay.

\- Girándose y mirándola a la cara- ¿Tú sabias que los señores Britter habían elegido a Candy para ser su hija adoptiva?

\- Elroy abrió los ojos-

¿Qué Candy se rehusó y trato de varias maneras de que ellos se desilusionaran, por no dejar a Annie sola en el orfanato?

Y que a la primera oportunidad, Annie se lucía haciéndose la buena chica, la traicionó aceptando ser la hija de Britter, faltando a la promesa que se hicieron de no separarse nunca.

Elroy sorprendida-

¿Qué cuando Candy trabajaba en las caballerizas de los Legan, Annie la desconoció?

Habiendo crecido como hermanas.

-Elroy tapándose la boca- al igual como lo hizo cuando llegó al San Pablo.

Candy a pesar de ser humillada por ella, una y otra vez, siempre le guardo cariño.

Cuando Anthony murió, yo quería acercarme a ella, entregarle mi corazón.

Y ella una vez más se hizo a un lado, para que Annie Britter fuera feliz, porque Annie me quería.

¿Te perece justo tía?

¿Te parece justo para mí? ¿Para ella?

Sabes, yo llegué a sentir envidia de Anthony, él fue su favorito desde un principio en tanto yo, desde que vi a Candy la amé, al igual que Stear.

Después cuando tuve la posibilidad Annie Britter lo impidió, le rogó a Candy que me dejara libre, para ella.

Eso mismo generó que Candy se enfocará en Terrence y yo me enfoque en Britter, sólo porque Candy me lo pidió.

¿Tú como sabes eso? –

Lo sé por Patty, por Tom, por Albert, por los relatos de la señorita Pony.

Sabes tía, nacer en el seno de una familia acomodada como la nuestra, garantiza muchas cosas, pero no la felicidad.

Mira ahora todo esto, ella ama a Albert y el tonto nunca se había percatado, el idiota aparece con novia, ella se va a Dios sabe dónde, una vez más renuncia a su felicidad, ¿Te parece justo tía? – Moviendo su cabeza-

Silencio-

Hijo, ¿Pero tú que piensas hacer?

Suspiro- No sé, la estoy buscando, pero ella cortó contacto con todos, ya no sé dónde más buscar, George también la está buscando, pero no aparece.

¿Tía, tú sabes verdad?

No sé a qué te refieres. – Evadiendo su mirada-

Vamos tía, ella te lo dijo, tu sabias lo que estaba haciendo, tía dime por favor, déjame hacerla feliz, déjame ser feliz con ella.

Archí, no es así de sencillo, siento decirte esto, pero ella no te va amar nunca, porque te ve como un hermano.

Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de William.

¿Alguna vez oíste hablar del príncipe de la colina?

-Él Pensativo- Sí, ella siempre hablaba de un príncipe, es más ella creía que era Anthony.

Bueno hijo, ese Príncipe del que ella se enamoró siendo una pequeña, resultó ser nuestro Patriarca, - parándose del asiento y caminando por la sala moviendo sus brazos-

No me preguntes detalles, no vale la pena mencionarlos, lo que te quiero decir, es que uno trae un destino forjado, entre William y Candy hay un misterioso vínculo que los une, como el hilo rojo del destino que llaman las leyendas.

Ahora es tiempo de que tú encuentres el tuyo, claramente no es Candy y por lo que me doy cuenta, tampoco es ninguna señorita de por acá. Por eso quiero que viajes a Londres, necesito que lleves un negocio. También necesito que vayas donde Vincent Brown – el sorprendido- y le entregues esta carta.

Tal vez y te lleves más de una sorpresa.

La anciana sale del despacho, dejando a un silencioso joven-.

* * *

 **MESES DESPUÉS**

 _ **Queridas Señorita Pony y Hermana María.**_

 _Feliz Año Nuevo!_

 _Me encuentro mejor, estas fechas son tan difíciles es mi primera navidad alejada de su calidez y la melancolía me ha consumido por días, el frío de la estación hace que mi corazón se encoja, miro por la ventana y el viento frío azota las copas vacía de los árboles, la navidad estuvo llena de ausencias…recuerdos que provocaron de todo…menos alegría, las lágrimas caían tan solo con recordar, pero me imagino que por ser la primera navidad duele más, algún día solo será un recuerdo._

 _Trato de llevar los días ocupados, atendiendo a la hermana Clarisse y aprendiendo muchas cosas, al principio fue angustiante, la soledad y el silencio me agobiaban, sobrevivía día a día con ganas de saber de Albert…ahora que han pasado 6 meses, solo me falta el resto de mi vida, a veces creo que jamás podré dejar de pensar en él._

 _La hermana Clarisse un día me encontró llorando y me dijo… ¿hija no crees que ya es suficiente? ¿No crees que ya es tiempo que dejes ir a esa persona?... Hay cuatro tipos de amores, el primer amor y solo pude recordar verlo a él, en la colina de Pony._

 _El segundo amor, el amor imposible y se me vino a la mente Anthony que partió antes de tiempo._

 _Y el último, el amor de tu vida, me late fuerte el corazón de imaginar el rostro de Albert… Pero que el más importante, es el amor propio, ahora lo recuerdo mientras escribo y me veo frente al espejo con la firme determinación de salir adelante._

 _Me dice que el tiempo contestará mis respuestas, pero que lo mejor que me puede pasar, es que cuando eso pase, las respuestas ya no importen._

 _La vida en el convento es bastante sacrificada, se levantan al alba se trabaja duramente para tener cosecha, he aprendido hacer mermeladas, repostería, esencias medicinales, la primera ha sido entretenido, vieran visto la cara de la Hermana Clarisse, cuando me vio trepada a uno de los árboles, casi le dio un síncope!_

 _El convento tiene una lavandería, en donde familias acomodadas envían a lavar su ropa y todo lo recaudado va en beneficio de los pobres y para el hogar de huérfanos del pueblo._

 _No todo es color de Rosa, hace unos meses me di cuenta que hay señoritas que están de paso, siempre los coches llegan de noche, son aisladas en el ala norte, fue duro para mi entender, que tal vez alguno de nosotros provenimos de mujeres obligadas por sus familias adineradas a esconderse hasta llegar a término y después son despojadas de sus hijos, los bebes dejados en orfanatos para ser adoptados o simplemente permanecer en el, hasta tener la edad suficiente para forjar sus propios destinos, la madre Clarisse pone especial ahínco en instruirlos en oficios para que sean gente de bien, John y Adele son chicos criados en la casa hogar del pueblo y vienen tres veces por semana ayudar en la lavandería y traen los pedidos del pueblo, ellos me han ayudado en gran parte a socializar con la comunidad._

 _Perdón pero no puedo evitar que mi mente vague hacia él, ha sido extraño, aunque ya no lloro, me duele. Vivo con la esperanza de verlo por última vez, aunque sea de lejos, será porque jamás se irá este sentimiento que tengo abrazado al alma._

 _Hermana María dentro de 3 meses la Hermana Clarisse cumplirá 80 años y a la vez ella dejará la dirección del convento, se retirará a una casa de reposo en Europa, en donde viajaré con ella,_ vendrán sus familiares y nos trasladarán al viejo continente.

 _Ella le envía el pasaje que va en el sobre, para que usted pueda estar presente en la celebración como parte de la congregación, le pide que por favor venga unos días antes para conversar._

 _Además le envío un donativo para el hogar, es lo que he logrado ahorrar para ustedes, es parte de lo que gano como enfermera, no crean que me quedaré sin nada he guardado algo para imprevistos, así que por favor guárdenlo para alguna emergencia, sé que Albert les contribuye, pero esto lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes._

 _ **Con amor, su hija Candice White.**_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. CAPITULO 8 SE AVECINA LA TORMENTA

**LOS SECRETOS DE LAKEWOOD**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **Por Loreley Ardlay**

 **SE AVECINA LA TORMENTA.**

Tras salir con portazos de la oficina de su padre, su mal genio afloró, el arcaico vejete estaba furioso, tras enterarse por cotilleos del periódico de la ruptura de su hija con el millonario Ardlay, le resultó una nefasta idea, pues tras el matrimonio tendría una pantalla segura para seguir con su principal fuente de ingresos.

Una furiosa Lauren, se encerró en la sala de su residencia, saboreaba el contenido de su copa de brandy, como quien saborea el agua tras una larga caminata a campo traviesa, miró la carpeta que había sobre la mesa, está debía contener los informes que había quedado en prepararle Clark, pero lo cierto era que prefería centrarse en movimientos seguros, no podía darse el lujo de un paso en falso, no ahora.

 **FLASH BACK**

El timbre sonó y una arrogante Sarah ingresó al departamento, Lauren envuelta en vestido de seda verde.

Querida él es Clark.

El hombre de pantalón gris a rayas, camisa blanca con suspensores azules, se giró. Con un puro en la boca, movía la cabeza para que la emanación no le entrará a los ojos, mientras a través del humo intentaba servirse una copa de alcohol.

Sarah…bienvenida – Sarah extendiendo su mano, para ser besada-

Querida toma asiento – la dejó con la mano estirada y le indicó sentarse en el sofá- Lauren me hablo que quieres independizarte de Legan para irte con tu querido. – Con el puro en la boca-

-Lauren caminaba con el cigarro encendido y se apoyó en la ventana-

Sarah, para poder lograr nuestros objetivos – le dio una fumada al cigarro- necesitamos nos des información acerca de las conexiones de los Ardlay, la famosa huerfanita que es una piedra en el zapato, por más que logré que se largará sigue presente…- con molestia- necesito saber en dónde más tienen propiedades – con teniendo el humo-

-Sarah, no acostumbrada a ese trato vulgar, comenzó a incomodarse-

Su espalda comenzó a ponerse rígida y estiro su cuello-

Lauren se sienta en el sitial frente a ella y exhala – humo-

Te daremos doscientos cincuenta mil dólares por la información que nos des, si aceptas aparte de la información deberás llevar un cargamento de importación y entregarlo a nuestro contacto en Londres, como mujer de sociedad te será fácil, nadie dudará de una integrante del prestigioso clan de los Ardlay. Con eso, podrás comenzar tu nueva vida sin preocupaciones, si entregas la encomienda sin novedades nuestra contraparte te entregará doscientos cincuenta mil más.

¿Y qué es lo contiene el cargamento?

Madera.

¿Y por qué tendría que llevarlo yo, acaso no tiene personal la empresa de tu padre?

Yo no viajaré porque no le sacaré los ojos de encima a William y el hombre de confianza de mi padre está en Canadá, los otros no tienen experiencia, necesito alguien que inspire respeto, por lo demás llevándotelo ya no necesitas volver, te damos el dinero, el pasaje en primera clase por supuesto, me evitas tener que viajar y perder de vista a William, nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás. Así desapareces del mapa y jamás serás sospechosa de habernos dado la información.

¿Y tú que piensas hacer con la información?

Querida… ya lo hablamos – mirándola con un dejo de sarcasmo- deshacerme de la huerfanita y ser la mujer de William…No vas a dudar ahora de mí.

Sarah presintió que había cometido el peor error de su vida, estaba vendiendo su alma al mismísimo diablo y si eso no salía bien, sería su perdición, por otro lado sopesaba que si lo hacía, con lo que sacaría podría vivir cómodamente, ahora ya no era parte del clan, Elroy había sido clara, pero hasta que no se corriera la voz, aprovecharía al máximo el apellido.

¿Qué podría perder?... ¿El respaldo de la familia?...Ya no lo tenía. ¿El desprecio de su marido? Eso es lo que menos le importaba.

Nunca toleró a la huérfana, la odiaba porque arruino sus planes de emparentar a Eliza y a Niel directamente con los Ardlay.

Pero el tipo junto a Lauren era un mafioso, se podía ver a leguas, era un mequetrefe ordinario que por más que vistiera con ropas caras, no tenía modales.

Lauren déjame pensar en tu propuesta - parándose del sillón-

-Clark se adelanta y la toma del brazo- Mira preciosa, si quieres más dinero… te puedo dar más, pero incluye otros servicios – agarrándole una nalga-

¡Suéltame! – Bramó por lo alto-

-Sarah se apresura a salir, pero antes de abandonar el departamento Lauren le impide el paso en tono más conciliador-

Sarah, esta es una excelente oportunidad para ambas, mira yo solo quiero a William, si me das la información te pago el doble, piénsalo. Así podrás largarte.

A mí solo me importa William.

-Sarah sale, del departamento con una desagradable sensación-

¡La asustaste estúpido! – Lauren mirando a Clark-

Vamos querida no te pongas puntillosa – con el puro en la mano-

Ven acá – sentándola en su falda-

Si todo sale a pedir de boca, te compensaré muy bien, dentro de algunas semanas sabremos donde y como llevaremos a cabo todo, solo espera mi informe, te prometo que serás la Sra. Ardlay… por el momento… necesito inspiración – agarrándole el muslo con firmeza-

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **ESTACIÓN**

En la estación del ferrocarril, un joven y apuesto medico aborda un tren, la inquietud que se albergó en su alma después del desagradable encuentro con el riquillo , como le llamaba, lo mantenía angustiado, mientras acomodaba su maleta en el compartimiento, saco su sombrero y lo dejó junto a su asiento, miro su reloj de bolsillo, marcaba las diez en punto, el pitazo silbaba anunciando la salida, lentamente las ruedas de acero comienzan a desplazarse sobre los firmes rieles, el vapor de la inmensa bestia negra inunda las vías.

Mirando por la ventana como comenzaba alejarse la ciudad, comenzaron aflorar los recuerdos.

 **FLASH BACK**

Su amiga venia esplendida, le hizo caso por primera vez, el vestido, el maquillaje, peinado se le veía increíble, más mujer, increíblemente atractiva.

-Acercándose al oído- Petit Biscuit te ves de comer!

Shiiiiisss ! Calla! Que cosas dices – sonrojándose-

¡Obvio Petit Biscuit!, sólo el bruto riquillo te ve con otros ojos, si me gustarán las mujeres ya serias mi novia, pero puaj! Son tan… compliqué! – Haciendo un dramático gesto-

Jajajaja estás loco Edward - riendo a avergonzada-

No, loco no, loco y ciego está el riquillo, que pena….- en gesto dramático- tu tan bella, joven, alegre, te quiero mucho Candice. – Incorporándose y tomando sus manos con seriedad-

Gracias por ser amable y aceptar cargar con mi secreto, te pareces tanto a mi hermanita Lucille. – un suspiro salió de su pecho - Por eso, quiero que seas feliz, espero que ese ciego te vea de una buena vez y no sufras como mi hermana lo hizo.

Dando un manoteo al viento, sus ojos llorosos – Bueno, dejémonos de recuerdos tristes, cuéntame… ¿Cómo te fue, ya te besó?

Me asuste – musitó ella angustiada-

¿Te besó? – Abriendo sus ojos con picardía-

No, - agachando su cabeza-

Estuvimos cerca, justo momentos antes que llegaras, pero me puse nerviosa, no pude! Tenía que huir y si no le gustaba, yo no sé besar.

¡Ha no, Petit Biscuit! – Agachándose a su altura- esto no pasa de hoy, aunque tenga que ¡puaj!...besarte yo, para que aprendas. – Candy abrió sus ojos aterrada- ¡Guacala!... – dijo Edward, arrugando la nariz-

¡Oye! – Dijo Candy-

¡Ven, vamos al jardín ahí te explico! – Sacándola a tropezones del salón-

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

HOTEL DRAKE

Sarah llegó a la habitación, se sacó lo guantes, tiro la cartera sobre la cama.

Venia nerviosa, caminó hasta el baño, dejando esparcidas por la alfombra, las prendas que llevaba puestas, una vez ya en la ducha, apoyo su frente en la fría baldosa blanca.

Pensaba en la propuesta de Lauren y si era lo que realmente le convenía.

Quería irse, vivir, disfrutar, ver a Vincent, quería ese amor que le fue negado, aunque no se casaran, ya que importaba.

El tipo vivía alejado de los Ardlay, después de que Elroy lo culpó por la muerte de Rosemary.

 **FLASH BACK**

Rosemary estaba siendo velada en el salón, la casa grade se había sumergido en un profundo silencio, era fines del verano, un aire caliente anunciaba la llegada del otoño, el jardín de la casa había perdido vida, las rosas que eran la pasión de la mujer que yacía en la lujosa caja de madera parecían agonizar, capullos cabizbajos y miles de pétalos esparcidos por el suelo semejaban una alfombra de lágrimas.

Elroy, lloraba desconsolada, el pequeño chiquillo hermano de la difunta, no se aparataba del féretro, vestido con traje negro, guardaba silencio.

Las puertas se abrieron y un alto hombre, con la cara descompuesta y los ojos inundados de lágrimas se arrodilló ante el cajón.

El sollozo inundo la habitación y todos lo siguieron en cadena, Sarah quién estaba relegada por voluntad propia en un rincón del salón, con el pequeño Anthony en brazos, corrió a consolar la pena del viudo.

Vincent, no llores, ella no lo querría. Ahora Anthony te necesita y debes ser fuerte, yo te puedo ayudar.

El hombre destrozado sólo le quita al pequeño de los brazo y se aferra a él en un fuerte sollozo.

Suéltalo, lo estas asustando Vincent! – Elroy tomado al niño-

El hombre no atendía razón, se apegó al pequeño, lo miraba, acariciaba su rubio cabello y no lo soltó, provocando una angustia en el pequeño quién asustado comenzó a llamar a su mamá.

-Elroy hizo sacara a los menores quedando solo adultos en el salón-

Vincent, jamás te perdonaré que la dejarás sola.

Tú sabias que estaba delicada, pero elegiste el peor momento para viajar.

La abandonaste, te largaste y no te importó. Rosemary murió de pena, ella se enteró que tenías un amorío con la francesa – largo sin más-

No es cierto, yo jamás le faltaría, yo la amo – Dijo derrotado-

No quiero que te acerques a Anthony. – Impuso Elroy- Él quedará bajo la tutela de los Ardlay.

No lo permitiré – dijo el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos-

Sí lo harás, tú sabias las reglas al casarte con Rosemary, debes regirte por las reglas del Clan.

Anthony permanecerá con nosotros, no te negare que lo visites, pero será bajo mis condiciones.

Sarah quería correr a abrazarlo, a consolarlo, pero no podía ser evidente, además ella estaba en estado, esperaba a su segundo vástago.

Después del entierro de Rosemary, Vincent Brown desapareció, solo volvió a verlo cuando…Anthony murió.

Anthony…- Musitó Sarah, mientras el agua corría por su espalda desnuda- yo no quise matarte, perdóname! – Llorando- Solo quería alejarte de la huérfana.

 **FLASH BACK**

\- Sarah estaba en su recamara, cuando Eliza entra hecha un mar de lágrimas-

Mamá…-Sollozando-

Anthony, ya no quiere nada conmigo. Ya no me mira, antes gustaba de mí, ahora sólo quiere pasar tiempo con Candy…. Mamá – llorando-

Cálmate Eliza, así no se solucionan las cosas. – Mientras Sarah se cepillaba frente al tocador-

Pero mamá, tú la has visto, viste como la trataron en la fiesta de la Tía Abuela, si ella se pone de su parte yo jamás podre tener a Anthony, yo lo quiero, me gusta mamá…- Llorando-

Viste lo que pasó, te robó, la mandamos lejos y ella se las ingenió para volver, ser adoptada, eso no es normal, como podré ser novia de Anthony si ella solo busca meterse por los ojos.

Mamá, por favor, yo quiero a Anthony. Siempre me ha gustado mamá, tú lo sabes, antes que ella llegara, Anthony salía de cabalgata, me invitaba a jugar, a leer, yo creía que seriamos novios y nos casaríamos como tú me decías, ahora con esa ordinaria cerca, no me deja ni acercarme… Mamá…- hipeando-

Mamá por favor ayúdame!

Quiero ser feliz, mamá!

Tranquila hija, yo me encargaré que el pierda el interés. – Sarah sintió que la historia se repetía y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, menos con una mocosa sin clase, bastarda de quizás quién, esa muchachita no merecía ser una Ardlay y ella se encargaría de que así fuera-.

-Dos golpes en la puerta-

Adelante. – Sarah dio el pase-

Sra. Llegó esto de la casa Ardlay. – La muchacha extender el sobre-

Sarah fija sus ojos en la misiva y su mirada endurece. – Un filo de maldad, atraviesa la mirada color avellana, arruga el papel en su mano-

Eliza ve de compras con tu hermano, la próxima semana se realizará la cacería del zorro y vendrá todo el clan, quiero que te veas hermosa, será tu oportunidad para demostrarle a Anthony que eres la indicada, tu belleza opacará a la salvaje de Candy.

-Eliza, brinca de la cama de su madre y sale corriendo en busca de su hermano-

Adele, busca a Tobías dile que vaya al salón, necesito darle instrucciones.

-La muchacha se retira con una venia.

-Sarah baja las escaleras envuelta en un vestido de chiffon rosa pálido, entra al salón donde aguardaba un hombre, mal encarado-

Tobías.

Sra. Legan – haciendo una reverencia, con una vieja gorra zurcida en su mano-

Ha llegado la hora de que me devuelvas el favor que me debes…

Sra. Haré lo que usted me diga.

Necesito un accidente conveniente –Mirándolo a los ojos-

Conoces el rumbo que toman para la cacería del zorro.

Sí Señora.

Hay algún camino alternativo que podamos ocupar.

Si señora.

Bueno, necesito darle un escarmiento a una ladrona, quiero que caiga del caballo, pero que parezca un accidente, me entiendes verdad.

Si Señora.

Bueno, con este favor tu deuda conmigo queda saldada, luego de poner tus trampas, quiero que desaparezcas, toma este dinero, te ayudará a establecerte lejos.

Gracias Señora.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Salió del baño envuelta en una mullida toalla, se sentó en la cama, cogió la botella de licor y la llenó hasta el tope.

Bebiendo el líquido que quemaba su garganta y ahogaba su culpa – musito pensativa-

Es hora de sacarte de una vez por toda maldita chiquilla, esta vez no hará errores, para cuando Lauren lo haga, yo estaré lejos y comenzare una nueva vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. CAPITULO VIAJE 9

**LOS SECRETOS DE LAKEWOOD**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **Por Loreley Ardlay**

 **TREN**

Sobresaltado despertó era casi de anochecer, se había quedado profundamente dormido, las rondas y largos turnos en el hospital le habían pasado la cuenta, se paró rápidamente, el recurrente recuerdo venia en sueños una y otra vez… Siempre era lo mismo…Entraba a la habitación de su hermana y la veía colgando de una viga.

Una angustia lo embargó, vio su fotografía y acariciando con su mano el retrato de su hermana la llamó Lucille…

En unas cuantas horas llegaría a destino, la había extrañado tanto…Esa loca y vivaz muchachita, que llegó con su inocencia y alegría a ocupar el vacío que Lucille había dejado.

Eres igual de impetuosa y bella que Lucille…ya quiero llegar y abrazarte Petit Biscuit (Pequeña galletita) dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Se acomodó y comenzó a leer el periódico en la secciones de avisos:

"Me dijeron que pensara en algo que me hiciera feliz; y pensé en ti"

Firma: El Príncipe de la Colina.

Jajajjaja – Estallando en una sonora carcajada-

Dios, cada loco, a qué trastornado se le ocurre poner este tipo de avisos. – meneando su cabeza y riendo-.

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

De rodillas, al costado de su cama, con el rosario en la mamo, la Hermana María dejaba caer lágrimas por sus pálidas las mejillas.

La invitación, removió el pasado. Duros y tristes recuerdos comenzaron a resurgir, aquellos que creyó haber olvidado completamente, pero no fue así.

En su pecho guardaba la angustia, tenía latente los gritos de su progenitor, en su memoria aparecían las imágenes de cuando fue arrastrarla por el piso, hacia el carruaje.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Verano de 1895**

La tomó por su largo cabello castaño y la lanzó sobre el piso como si fuera un perro.

¡Eres una Zorra! – gritaba su padre, las aletillas de su nariz estaban dilatadas-

Ella por instinto de protección se acurruco contra la pared, en posición fetal.

¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa, ya no eres mi hija! – su cara roja de irá-

Papá déjame explicarte –le decía suplicante-

Una bofetada reventó su labio y la sangre emanaba en un hilo.

¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Que lo amas? ¿Qué te embarazaste de él porque se va a casar contigo?

Eres una furcia, ese imbécil te folló, se sació de ti y se largó.

¡Ramera! ¡Te repudio públicamente!

¡Ya no te quiero aquí! – Arrastrándola por el piso-

¡Casquivana, que despreciable, que diría tu madre si estuviera viva, debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba!

¡Lárgate y no te llevarás nada, porque a donde te mandaré ya no volverás a salir, desde hoy dejas de ser Adelaine Mills! – Indicándole con el dedo en una rabia que llameaba en sus ojos color avellana –

Adelaine, sólo lloraba y cubría su vientre, aún no se le notaba su estado, pero pronto ya todo el mundo se enteraría, la única hija del abogado Mills, había caído en las mieles de la lujuria, deshonrado su apellido y casta.

La agarró del brazo, sacándola en andas de la vivienda, abrió la puerta del carruaje y la lanzó dentro.

-El hombre cerró la puerta, indicando al chofer que partiera- ¡Llévatela!...

-Su doncella presenciaba la escena atónita a un costado de la escalinata-

Tú - dijo el hombre indicando a la doncella- recoge tus cosas también te largas, por encubridora.

Adelaine miró desde la ventana su hogar, un sollozo se atravesó en su garganta.

Al anochecer del segundo día de viaje, los caballos se detuvieron frente a una antigua verja, la puerta se abrió, antorchas empotradas en los muros, iluminaban un patio empedrado, ella asustada bajó del coche.

Buenas noches señorita Mills, soy la Hermana Clarisse, su padre la ha enviado para que sea parte de nuestra congregación, hasta que dé a luz estará hospedada en el ala norte. Desde mañana comenzara con acompañamiento vocacional de noviciado, para que vaya conociendo nuestro sistema, deberá elegir un nombre ya es una costumbre de la congregación, el nombre que reciba corresponderá santo o santa que se convertirá en su patrón e intercesor especial. Su padre hizo hincapié en que no se revele su procedencia ya que él la ha repudiado públicamente.

Adelaine, asintió con un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar, dio pequeños pasos, detrás de la religiosa mientras su mandíbula tiritaba tratando de contener la pena y angustia de la situación, a su mente solo vino el nombre de Charles…

Después de poco andar, la puerta de una habitación se abrió, ella ingreso, miró todo a su alrededor, sobre la cama había ropa holgada, nada elaborado, sintió la puerta cerrar a su espalda y un frío la azotó.

Solo escucho un…Buenas noches… la dejándola sumida en la fría habitación.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Salió de su recuerdo, permanecía con las rodillas entumidas, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado rezando? daba gracias a Dios porque él niño y ella estaban bien.

-Dos golpes en la puerta, ella se incorpora y abre-

Hermana María…

Srta. Pony… - sus ojos hinchados y rojos advertían que pasó mucho tiempo llorando-

-La Señorita Pony ingreso para abrazarla-

Tranquilízate María, ¿Es por él verdad? – Ambas sentándose a la orilla de la cama con las manos tomadas-

Sí.

Da gracias a Dios que él está muy bien, haz tenido la bendición de verlo crecer.

Lo sé, es solo que quisiera que por una vez me llamase mamá, que supiera que no fue abandonado, que lo amo, que siempre he estado para él.

Ya llegará el tiempo María, Dios tarda pero no olvida.

Es cierto, tuve mucha suerte…

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Febrero 1996**

Las contracciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Adelaine Mills, había pasado a llamarse María acostada en el camastro sudaba y gritaba del dolor, se retorcía, las hermanas entraban con vasijas con agua caliente y paños limpios, la pobre muchacha pálida ya no tenía fuerzas.

Puja hija…

Haaaaaaa…. Agarrada del respaldo del catre de bronce-

Puja… ahí viene…un poco más…

Haaaaaaaaaa.

-llanto de bebe-

-Al sentir el llanto la muchacha, descanso-

Envuelto en telas blancas un robusto muchachito, buscaba la voz de su madre.

Hijo mío -llorando-

La Madre Clarisse contemplaba el amor, ternura y devoción que Adelaine tenía por su hijo.

¿Cómo le llamarás hija?

No lo sé…

Seis meses pasaron y llegó el día en que ella debería dejar al niño para que se lo llevaran a un orfanato.

Madre Clarisse por el amor de Dios le pido que no me separe de mi hijo.

Por favor, haré lo que me pida, pero por favor no me separe de él, lo amo, por favor se lo suplico – rollando de rodillas-

María, usted sabe que no puedo hacer nada, usted es prácticamente una novicia que debe formar parte de esta congregación y el niño debe tener la oportunidad de tener una familia.

Por favor – llorando y tomando su mano-

Lo lamento María (Adelaine)…Prepárese, deberá dejarlo ir.

La madre Clarisse conmovida del amor que Adelaine tenía por su hijo, se encerró en su oficina a analizar las posibilidades que tenía de ayudar a esa muchacha, era bondadosa, servicial, respetuosa, era la novicia perfecta…pero también era muy diferente, Adelaine no quería desprenderse de su hijo, no era como muchas señorita que llegaban los parían y volvían a sus casas en cuanto nacían abandonándolos a su suerte o se los llevaban y eran criados como un niño acogido por la familia. Adelaine amaba a su hijo.

 **DOS DIAS DESPUÉS**

María (Adelaine) adelante, siéntese.

\- la joven asustada, había llorado tanto amaba a su hijo y no quería separarse del único lazo que tenía con el hombre que amó-

María, le tengo una proposición, pero quiero que antes me responda algunas cosas…

¿Usted amaba al padre de la criatura?

Si hermana, Charles no me abandono, no sé qué habrá pasado, pero yo sé que él no me engaño.

¿Cómo se llamaba?

Charles.

¿Charles…?

Charles Jones.

Hermana María vamos hacer un trato…hay un pequeño orfanato, que necesita una religiosa, está a las afueras de Chicago en un pueblito escondido cerca del lago Michigan.

Si usted toma los votos, le permitiré trasladarse allí con el pequeño, para que usted sea quién lo acomode en la familia que sea más adecuada. Pero debe prometerme que se mantendrá trabajando ahí para todos los niños y que si es necesario que vuelva al convento lo hará.

Gracias reverenda Madre – llorando de emoción-

María, una vez que tome los votos no habrá vuelta atrás, aunque el padre del niño apareciera usted deberá seguir al servicio de Dios.

Si reverenda madre, lo prometo.

Muy bien- suspirando- entonces prepárese, en tres meses se hará la ceremonia y será trasladada al Hogar de Pony, yo haré las coordinaciones con la Srta. Pauline con quién velara por los niños.

Por cierto ya le encontró nombre a su hijo.

Sí Reverenda Madre.

¿Y cómo se llamará?

Thomas.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **RESIDENCIA ARDLAY**

¿Dónde estarás?

Me lo pregunto cada noche cuando contemplo tu balcón.

Perdóname Candy, nunca quise lastimarte y mucho menos hacerte sufrir, ni siquiera podrías imaginar que siempre te he querido, de diferentes formas desde la inocencia y el cariño fraternal, hasta transformarse en un profundo y fuerte…No sé qué, porque nada de lo que he vivido antes se asemeja a lo que me haces sentir cuando te veo a los ojos, pero no sé cómo llamarlo.

Candy no puedo decir que eres el amor de mi vida, porque no lo he experimentado, pero puedo decir que tu amor habita en mí, pertenece a mi alma, que me encantaría que viviéramos una vida juntos.

¿Que como lo descubrí?

No lo sé Candy… un día me descubrí mirándote y me sentí tan alegre, tan feliz, con tu sola presencia mi cuerpo se siente liviano, se estremece, siento que tengo mucha energía y mis ojos brillan y sonrió como un tonto…Me gustan tus ojos, tu pelo, tus labios, tu sonrisa, tus pequeñas y tibias manos, ese carisma alegre y tus caras extrañas…

Yo te miraba y puedo jurarte que no me quedaban ganas de mirar a nadie más…y en ese preciso instante, descubrí que los ojos; Pertenecen quién los hace brillar.

Me di cuenta que eres la casualidad más bonita que llegó a mi vida, cierro los ojos y puedo imaginarte en este jardín, sentada junto a un árbol, leyendo en la biblioteca, sentada en la copa del árbol viendo el ocaso, me paro frente a tu habitación imaginando que estas dentro, pero cuando abro la puerta y el vacío me invade… tu habitación está tan fría desde que no estás?

Entendí que cuando algo te hace muy feliz, también te da miedo…Te extraño Candy.

Muchas veces pensé en alejarme para que fueras feliz, como lo hice cuando me fui del Magnolia, pero me di cuenta que fue un error, te lastime y jamás me lo perdonaré, porque creí que tú no albergabas más que un cariño de hermandad hacia mí. Fue triste enterarme por los demás que ambos sentíamos amor y ninguno se atrevió a dar el primer paso, fui un cobarde, lo sé.

Me dijiste que quieres que sea feliz, - recordó la carta-

" _Albert, prométeme que serás feliz, no pongas a los demás antes que a ti, porque aprendí que la gente tarde o temprano se va de nuestro lado, por eso tú no debes abandonar, ni sacrificarte por nadie, solo te pido que me guardes en esa parte de ti que nadie puede tocar"…_

¿Feliz?... ¿Cómo?

Yo no quiero que me desees felicidad, yo quiero que me mires a los ojos y que me digas que vamos a tener días buenos y otros horribles, pero quiero tenerte aquí, amarte, corramos, riamos, lloremos, hablemos hasta el amanecer, vámonos a conocer el mundo, seamos locos juntos…de que me sirve tenerlo todo si no estás aquí.

Esa noche cuando estuve dispuesto a darme una oportunidad, rogándole a la vida que me permitiera ser feliz, te vi besándolo…mi seguridad y mi mundo tambaleó.

Tomé la determinación que si querías ser feliz con otro, yo no sería quién lo impidiera. Desde ese momento, jamás podrás imaginarte las veces que he llorado en silencio añorando un amor que me haga amanecer con ojeras de tanto amar por la noche…y ese amor, es una valiente, que se fue, dejando a un cobarde que prefirió quedarse como estaba aunque no fuera feliz.

Siempre seré tuyo.

W.A.A.

PD: Me haces realmente feliz y eso nunca te lo he agradecido.

Se quedó mirando la ventana, hasta que la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso sacándolo de su letargo

William, te volviste loco, ¿Me quieres explicar que significan todos estos mensajes en el periódico?

-Él la mira divertido-

-Elroy comienza a leer en voz alta-

"Un saludo para el amor de mi vida, que no tengo idea a donde está" firma: El Príncipe de la Colina.

"Tengo los ojos llenos de ganas de verte" firma: El Príncipe de la Colina.

"Te estoy llamando con el pensamiento, contesta por favor" firma: El Príncipe de la Colina.

"Me dijeron que pensara en algo que me hiciera feliz; y pensé en ti" firma: El Príncipe de la Colina.

¿Tú crees que no sé la historia del Príncipe de la colina? – Dice la anciana dejando los periódicos sobre el escritorio-

-Albert, se endereza y gira la silla-  
Tía Elroy, usted no me dejó otra salida, ya que no me quiere decir donde está.

No lo sé. – Esquivando la mirada-

Sí lo sabe y no me quiere decir. – mirándola inquiridoramente-

Ya estoy cerca y en cuanto sepa iré por ella.

¿Así?... ¿Y si ella no quiere volver? ¿Y dime William a qué la vas a traer de vuelta? ¿Para que la sigas tratando como una niña, como tu mascota? Dime... ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando la tengas al frente?

No William, si no tienes claro lo que quieres no la busques.

Tía déjese de sermones, no soy un niño, yo fui cobarde, yo dejé que todo esto pasará, si quiere buscar un responsable, ejecúteme a mí, aunque claramente considero que todos somos un poco responsables de toda esta situación, sí, no me mire así, porque usted es cómplice de andar alcahueteando a mis espaldas y confabular en esta absurda huida, al igual que todos los que le ayudaron, los únicos responsables de que estemos así somos ella y yo. Y eso lo voy aclarar con ella y no tengo nada que hablar con nadie, ni tampoco tengo que dar explicaciones, así que si no tiene nada urgente que decirme, le agradecería que me deje solo. – ya molesto-

Dos golpes en la puerta-

Adelante.

George, pasa te estaba esperando.

Tía Elroy me permite hablar a solas con George.

-la anciana lo fulmino con la vista y salió, quedando fuera de la biblioteca escuchando tras la puerta-

¿Y?

Creo que ahora sí, estamos en tierra derecha todo indicaría que si es ella está en un monasterio en California.

Un monasterio ¿estás seguro, George? no me asustes por favor. De pronto recordó la carta " _A donde voy solo necesitare de mi trabajo, voluntad y fe. – palideció-_

Sí, tengo la sospecha que es allá donde se encuentra, ya que el investigador me informó que desde el mismo monasterio llegó una carta para la Señorita Pony. Revise los movimientos de los activos y donaciones y tal como usted sospechaba su tía si sabe dónde está, de la cuenta de ella hay un donativo al mismo monasterio de California.

George prepara todo para salir lo antes posible.

Terminemos de una vez con las negociaciones con los Ford y los Archer, a más tardar esta semana, me gustaría irme ya.

Cálmate William, no creo que se mueva de ahí, desde que llegó no se ha movido así termina de cerrar el negocio y vamos a buscarla.

George, quiero ir ya, ¿y si quiere volverse monja?

William, ¿te la imaginas como una?

William tomo su barbilla y no pudo evitar imaginar mil caras y situaciones, pero imaginársela seria, callada, rezando con hábito, fue imposible.

Elroy escucho tras la puerta y se dirigió a la sala del té, pidió a la doncella que trajera el teléfono, debía hacer unas llamadas.

 **MONADNOCK BUILDING**

-El timbre sonó y Clark abrió la puerta-

Hola querida esperaba por ti, por lo que veo, viste el informe.

Sí, ¿Cómo diste con ella?

Fácil, seguimos al investigador de tu novio y sobornamos a sus contactos.

¿Y Sarah?

Ella abordará el Majestic mañana por la noche, el cargamento salió sin problemas hace una semana desde Nueva York, ahora falta que ella haga el alzamiento en el puerto de Docklands, si todo sale bien el Opio podrá ser distribuido en Birmingham, Cambridge, Oxford y Londres.

¿Y tú padre? – Encendiendo un puro, mientras mira por el ventanal-

Preocupado, el casarme con William, hubiese generado una excelente pantalla, pero sin el respaldo de los Ardlay será fácil que nos descubran, por eso necesito el camino libre, necesito que te deshagas de la muchacha.

Yo no me preocuparía tanto, los muchachos se encargarán.

¿Cuando?

A más tardar en dos semanas ya no tendrás competencia.

Clark no puede haber errores, si caemos, caemos todos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. CAPITULO 10 DESASTRE

**LOS SECRETOS DE LAKEWOOD**

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **Por Loreley Ardlay**

 **DESASTRE**

 **25 DE MARZO DE 1922**

 **ESTACIÓN DE TRENES**

Con fuerte abrazo recibió a quién consideraba una de sus madres, la emoción por el reencuentro se perpetuo en un cálido abrazo.

Hija que alegría verte.

Hermana María, gracias por venir! No sabe la alegría que me dio cuando aceptó la invitación! Le presento a mis amigos, el doctor Miller y ellos son John y Adele que trabajan en el orfanato del pueblo.

En alegría y jolgorio se dirigieron hasta el convento.

Al llegar, la Hermana María, se bajó dándose cuenta que nada había cambiado, el lugar había sido perpetuado por el tiempo, la emoción y abrumadores sentimientos se reflejaron en sus ojos vidriosos.

-Una voz la sacó de sus recuerdos- ¡Bienvenida, Hermana María!

La figura de la reverenda Madre Clarisse, avanzo a estrecharla en un abrazo.

Se miraron a los ojos y un brillo de respeto, cariño y agradecimiento fluyo entre ambas.

 **05 DE ABRIL 1922**

 **BRISTOL, INGLATERRA**

Archivald espera en la sala y recordaba su pelea a puños con el patriarca, aunque había entre ambos un trato de respeto y mutua admiración, no olvidaba que en un pasado cercano habían hecho sufrir a la tía abuela cuando se pelearon a puños. De hecho, si Archivald había podido salir de la letanía en la que estaba inmerso, fue por Elroy, gracias a que él había demostrado ser muy bueno en los negocios y era digno de la confianza de la anciana.

—Buenas tardes. —Le sonrió—. Vengo a entregarle documentación privada de mi tía Elroy.

-Vincent asintió con una venia- ¿Tú eres Archivald, verdad?

Sí. Sr. Brown, es un gusto verle. – Se estrecharon las manos-

Le indico que se sentase, mientras el habría el sobre sellado- Igualmente muchacho.

Después de la muerte de Anthony, Vincent se autoexilio de la familia, ya no quería volver a verlos, no tenía sentido mantener contacto con quienes consideraba le habían arrebatado su felicidad. Pero lamentablemente para él, estaba asociado con los Ardlay en la naviera.

-Tomó el abrecartas y lo pasó por la cubierta - El sobre contenía una serie de papeles y una nota.

 _Vincent:_

 _Todo el tiempo tuviste razón, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado, ahora es tarde, ninguno de ellos está con nosotros, pero el destino ha dispuesto que después de tantos años tengas a la causante frente a ti._

 _Te envío pruebas, ella merece recibir castigo de tu mano y a ti te confortará hacer justicia por Rosemary. Presiento que ella también tuvo que ver en la muerte de Anthony, pero aún no tengo como comprobar._

 _Archivald de ahora en adelante será tu contraparte en los asuntos de la naviera, creo que se podrán entender perfectamente, él perdió a su hermano y tú sabes que realmente nunca tuvo padres, ya que ellos viven su vida y se desligaron de los muchachos, te pido que lo acojas como un hijo._

 _Te pido perdón de corazón, espero alguna vez poder pedírtelo de frente._

 _Nos mantendremos en contacto._

 _Elroy Ardlay._

 _PD: Archivald también sufre del mismo mal que sufrió Anthony "Está enamorado de Candice" ayúdalo es un buen hombre y se siente solo._

 **12 DE ABRIL DE 1922**

 **CONVENTO, SALÓN DE LECTURA**

Edward, leyendo junto a Candy.

-Candy se acerca a recibir la bandeja con té de manos de la Hermana María Magdalena, de su regazo cae un libro y de este saltan unas epístolas-

Edward, las recoge y ve que no se tratan de cartas, si no de anónimos.

Petit Biscuit ¿Cuándo recibiste esto? – Parado junto al sofá analizando las hojas-

-Candy se gira nerviosa, suspira y contesta-

Hace unas semanas recibí la primera, unos días antes que llegaras, solo han sido tres, pero no llegan por correo, las tiran por la verja, las hermanas creen que tengo un admirador. Pero no son románticas.

Así veo, a ver:

Candice, yo no volteo la página…La arranco. Si hablas, los mataré uno por uno.

Candice, tic, toc, tic, toc….

Candice….Los accidentes pasan.

Santo Dios Candy, porque no dijiste nada.

Edward si digo algo o voy a la policía, es factible hieran a alguien, quién mandó los anónimos sabe quién soy y de dónde vengo, no está jugando y dejará de hacerlo en cuanto sepa que me he largado.

Edward nos vamos en unos días y todos estarán a salvo, esta vez sólo la Hermana María sabe dónde me iré, cortaré contacto con todos para evitar provocaciones. Si por mi culpa le pasara algo a Albert, o a la tía abuela, o la Señorita Pony, o al orfanato no podría perdonármelo.

 **17 DE ABRIL DE 1922**

 **MONASTERIO**

Los preparativos para festejar los 80 años de la Hermana Clarisse estaban en todo su apogeo, la Hermana Rafaela disponía de los mejores manjares, los ires y venires de toda la congregación tenían al convento de cabeza.

Aimee McPherson. La sobrina en segundo grado de la Hermana Clarisse, era toda una feminista revoltosa ella y su hermano Paul, habían llegado una tarde en un lujoso Cadillac Imperial, entrando como un huracán y alborotando a todo el convento.

Los Hermanos McPherson, Edward y Candy habían generado un clima de alegría y frescura en el lugar, en pocos días se habían compenetrado a tal punto, que pareciera que eran amigos de toda la vida, saliendo en reiteradas ocasiones hasta altas horas de la noche.

Todo era jolgorio, jamás imaginaron que desde hacía algunos días, en la clandestinidad de la distancia, eran vigilados por tres miradas frías y penetrantes.

 **19 DE ABRIL DE 1922**

 **CHICAGO**

Cerca del mediodía, un camión era seguido por las patullas policiales por el centro de la ciudad, la persecución que llevaba varias cuadras, pasó rauda entre una multitud frente a las oficinas del Banco Ardlay, en la esquina más activa del distrito financiero de chicago.

Un elegante y amable William venia bajando de su vehículo, agradeció a su chofer, dio un par de pasos subiendo la escalera del banco, cuando escucho un fuerte frenazo, no alcanzo a voltear, cuando una explosión lo tiro unos veinte metros.

El camión había sido robado y contenía 30 kg de dinamita que explotaron al incrustarse en la pared del edificio continuo al banco, partes del vehículo volaron por los aires, matando más de una cincuentena personas casi instantáneamente y dejando más de un centenar de heridos. La mayoría de las víctimas fueron clientes, mensajeros y empleados de la Bolsa y destruyó las instalaciones del edificio de la Bolsa de comercio y ocasionó serios daños en parte del Banco Ardlay.

 **MANSIÓN ARDLAY**

Vamos George al grano, que dice el informe Galloway. – Sentándose en el escritorio y poniéndose las gafas-

Madame, el informe revela que Evan Galloway, fue casado con una dama Inglesa llamada Susan Llewelyn, ella era heredera de bastas tierras en el condado de Hertfordshire, su familia producían la mayor exportación de sidra a Europa.  
Tuvieron una hija, que no es la Srta. Lauren.

Tanto la Sra. Susan y su hija murieron de fiebre tifoidea.

Lauren es la hija ilegítima, tras perder a su familia, Evan tuvo una relación con una mujer que era de su servicio de ahí nació Lauren, por lo que indican mis contactos, la mujer era bastante más joven que él, tenían unos 30 años de diferencia y por lo que recuerdan los que fueron empleados de Galloway, bastante oportunista pero muy bonita, su nombre era Olivia Smith y hace unos 20 años desapareció dejando a la niña abandonada en las puertas de la casa de Evan.  
Él, se hizo cargo de la muchacha, la envío a varios internados, finalmente hace unos 10 años se estableció en Quebec y montó la exportación de maderas.

-Elroy, como era mujer conocedora, le dio una mirada de desconfianza- Pero eso no esto la historia George…. nadie con una empresa maderera de 10 años tiene lo que él tiene y por qué dejar un negocio tan rentable como la sidra, para empezar una empresa en la nada, cuando ya eres un vejestorio ¿qué más? – mirándolo intrigada-

-George suspira prosiguiendo-

Hace algunos años, la Srta. Lauren, se enamoró de un connotado abogado Británico…

\- acomodándose en el asiento y prosiguiendo con el relato -

La Srta. Lauren concurrió al abogado Robert Temple, para recibir asesoría en la demanda judicial contra el primo de su madre, que quería quitarle a Evan la herencia de su esposa, - La empresa de Sidra- El idilio se habría quebrado cuando la esposa del Temple, descubrió el nuevo romance de su esposo. Una serie de escándalos en espacios públicos y privados, escenas de celos, robos de cartas privadas y agresiones físicas, culminaron con la muerte por envenenamiento de esposa del Temple.

Existen rumores que todo se desató por que la Srta. Galloway estaba en estado y la esposa no soportó la burla social.

-Elroy sonrió satisfecha- prosigue George, no me extraña nada de lo que me relatas.

La prensa hablaba de suicidio y los rumores de asesinato. Se especula que se utilizaron arsénico y sumado al cloroformo que el Temple y su criada administraban sobre la nariz y boca de la esposa para calmar, sus ataques de histeria.

En primera instancia no se pudo comprobar la participación de la Srta. Lauren en el asesinato, por lo que oportunamente, tras el escándalo, Evan vendió las propiedades que le quedaban, había perdido mucho de su capital por las apuestas hípicas, así que tomo el dinero y se fue de Inglaterra.

Temple, por su parte se dedicó cien por ciento a la política y parlamento.

¿Y por qué ningún anciano lo reconoció?

Aún no tengo claridad al respecto, al parecer Evan era el hijo menor de Stephen Galloway y fue enviado desde pequeño a un internado, parece, ese es el por qué no ha socializado con nadie de los clanes.

Elroy suspicaz- No creo, hay algo raro ahí, por favor sigue investigando.

Elroy, se levanta y camina por la sala- ¿Y el bebé de Temple nació?

Al parecer no, en Quebec todos la conocen por el ímpetu y fuerte personalidad, pero nadie la vio en estado.

Ya veo…

Y los contratos de Galloway.

Con empresas rastreable pocas, los número no concuerdan con el patrimonio.

-Elroy pensativa- Mmm… que sugieres George.

Madame, sólo me queda pensar en algún ilícito, pero aún no he podido descubrir la índole.

-Elroy preocupada- Claro, es muy oportuno un millonario dueño de navieras, con estabilidad en la bolsa, con banco y sobretodo con excelente imagen social y conexiones entre América e Inglaterra. George, tendremos que estar alertas con ellos, esa muchacha no se dará por vencida y él no me da nada de confianza y por lo que veo son peligrosos.

George ¿Y Sarah?

Mañana debería llegar a Docklands, ya notifique al concejo su decisión y las razones, para cuando llegue al puerto ella no contara con el respaldo de los Ardlay.

Vincent ya está al tanto, ahora sólo falta que llegue a él.

Supe que ya encontró a Candy. – seria-

Sí madame Elroy.

¿Cuándo parten a buscarla?

Mañana, en el tren de las seis de la tarde.

-Suspiro de Elroy-

No sé George, tengo una angustia, no sé cómo describirla, no la había sentido desde la muerte de Anthony.

Tranquila Madame, todo saldrá bien, el Señor la ama.

Lo sé George, pero esto es otra cosa, tengo una angustia en el pecho, que me dice que algo muy grande se nos viene encima.

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta y esta se abrió sin que dieran permiso a entrar, el mayordomo entra excitado y angustiado-

Sra. Elroy perdone, ha ocurrido un accidente. Llamaron del hospital hubo una explosión en el centro y el Señor William…. Está grave.

-Elroy abre los ojos, se pone pálida y se desvanece-

George la alcanza a tomar antes que azote su cabeza en el piso.

Rápido las sales, llamen al doctor, la llevaré a su recamará.

 **HORAS MÁS TARDE**

 **HOSPITAL PRESBITERIANO DE LA CIUDAD DE CHICAGO**

Los rápidos pasos bajo la larga falda de la anciana, la acercaron hacia el pasillo de baldosa blanca, al entrar a la habitación la angustia la supero y un sollozo se apoderó del ambiente, George que venía y tras ella se conmovió al ver a Albert cubierto por vendajes.

Doctor como está mi sobrino.

Sra. Ardlay, el Sr. William sufrió una fuerte contusión cerebral a causa del estallido, se fracturó la tibia y el peroné por la caída y también algunas laceraciones producto de las esquirlas de la explosión.

Afortunadamente no hay lesiones en órganos vitales, debe permanecer en reposo absoluto.

Esperamos recobre la conciencia, en las próximas horas, es lo que más preocupa debido a sus antecedentes anteriores.

-Elroy angustiada- George ve por Candy, necesito que este con él. Llama al Doctor Martín, quiero que él también cuide de William.

 **EN LAS INMEDIACIONES DEL CONVENTO**

La tarde del 19 de abril de 1922, Christopher Hamilton, de 18 años, Edgar Loy de 17 años y Sebastian Garofallo de 22 años, tenían la orden de matar y no dejar testigos ni huellas.

Eran jóvenes ignorantes criados en las calles de Chicago y de mañas diversas y mala vida, las nubes grises anunciaban que el invierno aún no se retiraba y que pronto se desataría un aguacero.

Aprovecharían el ruido de la lluvia para pasar desapercibidos.

Ya habían visto que era imposible encontrarla sola, siempre estaba con la pareja de extranjeros ricos, con las mojas o con el tipo alto que no se separaba de ella, así que aparcaron el automóvil, casi al anochecer, cuando el movimiento de las calles comenzaba a cesar y en las inmediaciones al convento no había actividad y esperaron la oscuridad.

Treparon la pared que colindaba con la huerta, moviéndose despacio por el sembrado, cada uno portaba dos botes de gasolina, rociaron el granero, las puertas de acceso, la puerta de la abadía. La lluvia comenzaba a caer con fuerza.

Estaban a punto de terminar de rociar toda la edificación, cuando la Hermana Rafaela, quien estaba disponiendo todo para el almuerzo del día siguiente, sintió un ruido a las afueras de cocina, caminó hasta la puerta, un fuerte olor a combustible llamó su atención, salió al pasillo, se dirigió al final para salir al patio de dónde provenía el penetrante olor , tras ella iba Garofallo, al voltearse se lo encuentra de frente, iba a dar un grito, pero él fue más rápido y enterró un formón en la cabeza de la monja, matándola instantáneamente, luego, la arrastró hasta al granero .

Aimee, había arrastrado literalmente a Paul a una cena con el Alcalde, ella muy coqueta quería conquistarlo, le gustaba mucho y como estaba soltero, aprovecharía la estancia para un affaire. Edward se quedó en el convento para cuidar a Candy, estaba asistiendo a una de las damas del ala norte que tenía contracciones prematuras, mientras esperaba que la medicación hiciera efecto, se acercó a una de las ventanas cuando sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veían.

Entre la lluvia vio a un hombre arrastraba el cuerpo inerte de una monja y a su paso dejaba un camino se sangre.

Sus sentido se pusieron alerta, la mujer había dormido, el doctor le hizo una seña a la monja y apagaron la lámpara de aceite, en penumbras le tomo el brazo y le dijo al oído que guardara silencio le mostro lo que acontecía a las afueras, la religiosa se aterró llevándose una mano a la boca en gesto de pánico.

Rápido hermana quédese con ella y enciérrense, no sé cuántos sean, al parecer son ladrones, si algo pasa alerte a las demás y salgan.

Edward sigiloso, conocía perfectamente la edificación, así que se dio una vuelta aunque más larga, más segura para llegar hasta su habitación y posteriormente a la habitación de Candy. Mirando cada vez que podía por las ventanas, sigilosamente en penumbras y apagando cada lámpara que encontraba.

Candy… -Susurrando-

Candy…

Candy y estaba en su habitación con la Hermana Maria con su cofre en las manos, estaban contándose infidencias, ambas abrazadas llorando.

Candy se levanta y va hasta la puerta sin abrir dice:

Edward, no es un buen momento, estoy con…

Candy abre por el amor de Dios, es una emergencia – Susurrando-  
Edward entra con un pequeño bolso y le tapa la boca-

Apaga la lámpara y no grites – mientras él cerraba la puerta-

-La suelta y la pone de frente- Candy, Hermana María, han matado a una monja y la arrastraron por el sembrado.

Vi a dos tipos afuera, pero no sé cuantos más pueden ser, no sé qué quieran pero debemos ponernos al resguardo.

Candy entro en pánico y temblaba de miedo.

Tomo sus tesoros y se los puso alrededor del cuello, Candy rápido, un abrigo y tus documentos!.  
Hermana María, tome un chal.

Tenemos que salir de aquí, mientras miraba por la ventana para ver si veía a los ladrones.

En eso comenzaron a sentir gritos aterradores.

Fuego! Fuego!

Miró al suelo y un espeso humo comenzó a colarse por la parte baja de la puerta.

Vamos, Candy!

-Candy sólo atino a sacar su abrigo y un sobre, Edward la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, el humo se hacía cada vez más espeso, Edward al frente, tras él Candy y posteriormente la Hermana María. De pronto una mano tomó a la hermana María quién entre el humo y la confusión grito. Candy y Edward se voltearon, Candy volvió a tomarla, pero alguien la arrastraba, la Hermana María gritaba y trataba de liberarse, Candy corrió a socorrerle, pero entre la oscuridad, el humo y la confusión, la Hermana María alzaba sus brazos tratando de aferrarse a ella, la hermana María da un manotazo y le grita CORRE!

Edward la toma de la cintura y la arrastra a tirones, al llegar a la planta baja un tipo grande y fuerte se abalanza sobre Edward, enterrándole un cuchillo en el estómago, Edward cae piso, otro con un palo golpea a Candy en la cabeza y cae inerte.

El fuego se desata por toda la edificación y solo se escuchaban gritos y crepitar de una enorme hoguera. ************************************************

 **20 DE ABRIL DE 1922**

 **CONVENTO**

Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas habían hecho mella en él, saliendo del hospital se dirigió a tomar cualquier tren que lo acercará a California, lamentablemente solo alcanzo un expreso hasta Colorado, desde donde rentó un vehículo y manejó por horas, hasta llegar al convento.

George estaba estupefacto, contemplaba las humeantes ruinas, la copiosa lluvia corría por el sombrero y el agua escurría por sus hombros, sus zapatos salpicados de lodo y agua, mientras que aún le era visible el gris humo salir de las vigas consumidas.

A pesar de los escasos restos, aún las paredes ennegrecidas estaban de pie, a su lado, un hombre cansado con su cara tiznada de hollín y con la mirada desolada, desaliñado, vestido de una forma que contrastaba con sus elegantes vestimentas.

—Calculo que debió empezar a media noche, señor —dijo el hombre, tratamos de hacer lo que pudimos, cuando dieron la voz de alerta, las llamas ardían en verdaderas lenguas de fuego que iluminaban todo el pueblo, nos vimos forzados a retroceder ante abrasador calor, la verja estaba con candado y el convento ardía por todas partes. Sacamos agua del rio –indicó con el dedo- con cubetas de mano en mano, para cuando los bomberos llegaron, no pudieron hacer gran cosa. Para entonces el techo de la abadía había colapsado y todo el convento estaba en llamas.

Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas- Los gritos señor… los gritos… –llorando y tomándose la cabeza- no pudimos salvar a nadie.

El humo del incendio le picaba los ojos y le resecaba la garganta, el corazón dejó de latirle por un instante, sus pulmones no tenían la capacidad de contraerse, se puso pálido y se sintió mareado.

— ¿Y los cuerpos? —preguntó titubeante con un hilo de voz. Están por allá, con el Jefe de Policía y con el forense, pero no creo que pueda reconocer a nadie están tan carbonizados muchos se encogieron al tamaño de un niño.

Con el corazón en la mano y con el terror en la mirada se dirigió al sitio. En filas de veintenas de cuerpos, iban colocando los cadáveres, George puso su pañuelo en la boca, el olor a carne quemada era intolerable.

Sr. Johnson, -el forense- estaban todos en camisón de dormir, solo podrán reconocer los cuerpos que tengan alguna joya, esos están en la última fila.

El corazón de George comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, era horrible un sentimiento de angustia iba oprimiendo cada vez más su pecho, cuando llegaron al cuerpo número catorce, el forense levanta la manta y un agudo llanto salió de su garganta, miles de imágenes de una rubia y alegre niña pasaron por su mente, en el suelo un pequeño cuerpo en posición fetal, tenía aferrado a su pecho el medallón de los Ardlay.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	11. CAPITULO 11 LUTO

LOS SECRETOS DE LAKEWOOD

CAPÍTULO 11

Por Loreley Ardlay

 **LUTO**

 **23 DE ABRIL DE 1922**

En la humilde capilla ardiente había dos elegantes féretros de maderas nobles, los cuales estaban individualmente cubiertos por un gran tela negra, la gran cantidad de velas que iluminaban la estancia generaban una sensación de tranquilidad en el ambiente, el silencio en el lugar era sepulcral, junto a ellos la figura de una anciana apoyada de su bastón, secaba sus lágrimas con un elegante pañuelo de encaje, sus cansados ojos enrojecidos estaban fijos en las llamas que crepitaban con las sutiles ráfagas de aire que se colaban en el lugar.

Creo que realmente es cierto que estamos malditos ¿Por qué Señor? Una de las pocas personas que realmente nos quería por lo que somos, no por nuestra riqueza, es mi culpa, nunca debí dejar que se fuera de esa manera, creía que alejándose un tiempo estaría tranquila y sanaría, era una chiquilla alegre, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer delicada, que no le era indiferente a nadie, no merecía irse tan joven sin conocer el amor y menos morir de esa forma, yo realmente aprendí a conocerla y a quererla como una hija.

La pequeña figura de la señorita Pony se acercó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sra. Elroy, tome, tranquilícese y beba un poco de agua por favor.

-Acercándose y tomando la arrugada mano de la anciana y perdiendo su mirada entre los ataúdes- Sabemos que algún día la muerte llegará y la gente que hemos conocido en este camino se va alejando por diferentes causas, unos se quedan junto a nosotros a otros simplemente les perdemos el rastro, sea por el paso de los años o por accidentes u enfermedades que la vida nos pone en el camino, pero nunca estamos preparados para vivir sin aquellas personas que han calado hondo en nuestra alma, yo también me siento desolada he perdido a la hija más querida y a la hermana que la vida me regaló. Pero debo ser fuerte por lo niños, no puedo abandonarme al dolor, ellos me necesitan más que nunca y debo seguir adelante en honor a Candy y la Hermana María.

Srta. Pony…No sé cómo se lo diré cuando despierte.

Sra. Elroy. Estoy consciente que será duro para él.

Tengo miedo que me odié, él sabía que yo ocultaba el paradero de Candy y no quise decírselo.

Sí, yo también se lo negué, si eso le ayuda a no sentirse tan responsable, vino a buscarla y le pedí que la dejara en paz.

Parado junto a las puertas de entrada, la figura de George se erguía entre las sombras, en el más absoluto silencio apretaba fuertemente el sombrero que sostenía entre sus dedos, un repentino ahogo, lo hizo salir de la calidez de la capilla, sentía que no podía respirar, casi sin color en su rostro corrió hasta la parte trasera del orfanato, se sacó la corbata de un tirón, se aferró a la cerca sin poder contener ni un segundo más las náuseas vaciando el contenido de su estómago. Cerró los ojos, a su mente solo vinieron las imágenes de los cuerpos calcinados y ese olor, Dios ese olor tan penetrante - con su mano tiritando- se limpió la boca con un pañuelo y trató de tomar aire.

Cuando le entregaron los cuerpos, no tuvo otra alternativa, mandó a sellar inmediatamente los féretros, por ningún motivo dejaría que nadie las viera en esas condiciones, los cuerpos estaban irreconocibles, carbonizados, sin cabello, ni uñas y contraídos a tamaños inimaginables, hasta dudaba que fueran ellas, pero el medallón ennegrecido de la familia en su mano, indicaba que era aquella pequeña muchachita que rescato de las garras del asqueroso tipo que quería abusar de ella camino a México.

-Meditando en voz alta – dicen que siempre se van de a tres, siempre me aterrorizó que esta superstición se cumpliera y que el tercero en morir fuera William, temía que le pasará algo a mi muchacho, pero ella… Dios la pobre señorita Candy … lamentablemente para todos ya se completó la triada.

Las campanas sonaron en un tono de agonía anunciando que el funeral comenzaba, sólo los allegados a ellas en el más absoluto mutismo estuvieron presentes.

El día siguiente al sepelio, una pequeña, reservada y sobria nota en el obituario de los periódicos, daba a conocer que la Familia Ardlay volvía a estar de duelo.

-o-

 _ **Candice White Ardlay**_

 _Ha fallecido el 19 de abril de 1922_

 _La Familia Ardlay, siente profundamente la partida de una de las jóvenes integrantes de nuestro clan._

 _Siempre la recordaremos como una dama incomparable, por su nobleza y bondadoso corazón._

 _La familia._

-o-

Sin mayores detalles y dando a conocer a toda la sociedad, que no estaban disponibles para eventos sociales por un largo periodo. La noticia se difundió rápidamente, todos especulaban sobre cómo había muerto la heredera, lo que dio paso innumerables notas y muestras de afecto, siendo las más dolidas las que llegaron desde Inglaterra, Francia y Nueva York.

 **24 DE ABRIL DE 1922**

 **HOSPITAL PRESBITERIANO DE CHICAGO**

Unos ojos azules permanecían vacíos e inundados, sentado sobre la cama, rememoraba lo acontecido hacia unas horas atrás.

 **FLASHBACK**

Había despertado de madrugada, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Albert, quédate tranquilo, tuviste un fuerte golpe en tu cabeza, haz estado inconsciente por casi 72 horas.

Tratando de enfocar su vista, le vio ahí.

¿Doctor Martín?

¿Veo, que sabes quién soy, dime Albert qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Hem…Yo bajaba del coche, había llegado al banco, de pronto al subir la escalinata, sentí una explosión y no recuerdo más.

Bueno Albert, tienes fracturas de tibia y peroné, tuviste mucha suerte, gracias a que recién descendías del auto, este sirvió de escudo deteniendo la mayoría de las esquirlas.

Mi chofer Peter, ¿cómo está él?

Él está bien, con varios cortes y costillas fracturadas, pero vivirá para contarlo.

Doctor Martín, debo ir a buscar a Candy, cuando me puedo ir de aquí.

-Martín tratando de disimular, bajó la cabeza volteándose hacia la puerta-

Primero avisaré a tu familia, tu tía ha estado muy preocupada por ti. -abandonado la habitación-

-Una hora después, Elroy entraba al cuarto-.

Hijo, gracias a Dios.

-Tomando su mano, los ojos de la anciana estaban anegados-

Para Albert no pasó desapercibido su aspecto demacrado y su riguroso luto.

Tía Elroy, ¿Que ha pasado? usted está vestida de luto.

Los ojos de la anciana se fijaron en los azules de Albert.

-Derramando lágrimas- William, ha ocurrido una desgracia.

¡George!, ¿dónde está George?

-La anciana sollozando y moviendo su cabeza en negación- George está bien, está afuera.

\- No William… Candy…

Pánico, sí, pánico fue lo que su rostro reflejó… - un grito silencioso, desgarrador, una mueca muda, respiro hondo y por fin salió un sollozo en un hilo de aliento, aferro sus manos a su cabeza en desesperada negación.

Candy murió, William…- estallando en sollozos-.

En un abrazo desesperado, ambos sollozaban ahogando su pena, meneando sus cuerpos en busca de consuelo, la habitación se volvió fría y oscura, cualquier vestigio de calidez desapareció, pasó una eternidad para que se separaran, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos y sus rostros contritos de dolor.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Quería llorar sólo, no quería ver a nadie y no quería que nadie se le acercará, visiblemente afectado, por su cabeza solo pasaban imágenes de unos ojos brillantes, una mirada gatuna, esa sonrisa inocente, vivaz, sus rápidos recuerdos lo llevaron a viajar desde la niñez hasta la última mirada que le dirigió.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de su pecho, la culpa lo había atravesado, trató de levantarse, pero el dolor en su extremidad fracturada no se lo permitió.

Candy…- su voz apenas audible entre lágrima, golpeando la cama con su puño para descargar su frustración- nunca pensé que la vida me castigaría así, sé que no se puede tener todo, yo tengo lo que la mayoría busca y añora con fervor, te empuje a alejarte de mí, te quité la vida, yo no merezco nada, no merezco vivir, ni ser feliz, engañe a Lauren y la utilice, engañándome a mí mismo pensando en que podría reemplazarte, pero me equivoqué una vez más, desde hoy cerraré mi corazón, solo me enfocaré en trabajar y ayudare a niños en orfandad - un sollozo en su voz , hace que se quiebre - me cuesta aceptar tu muerte, lo único que me queda es pedirte perdón Candy.

Desde ese día Albert se sumergió en un ostracismo, tras su salida del hospital, se dirigió directamente a la pequeña cabaña de las inmediaciones de Lakewood, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, Elroy se quedó en la mansión para supervisar el estado de ánimo del Patriarca, no se iba a permitir perder a otro miembro de la familia, así tuviera que sacarlo a rastras del lugar, no lo dejaría solo, le pidió a George que se hiciera cargo de los negocios y que Archivald tomara las riendas en Europa.

Los días pasaban y Albert vagaba por todo Lakewood, su aspecto descuidado sorprendió a los empleados que le llevaban comida diariamente, volvió a ser el de vagabundo ermitaño, con barba, pelo desordenado y sus ropas de viajero, solo salía a pescar, a caminar y montar a caballo, la tristeza en su rostro era latente, su mirada se había apagado, mirarlo a los ojos era como sumergirse en un oscuro estanque azul, visiblemente más delgado y melancólico era como divisar un espectro entre la naturaleza.

Mientras Albert sufría en silencio, en Chicago una joven y hermosa rubia festejaba en una de las tantas alocadas noches juerga, la orquesta del Bix Club´s tocaba, mientras las notas de una trompeta sonaban en un rítmico foxtrot, el humo de cigarrillos y la penumbra del local daban un ambiente de clandestinidad, Lauren brindaba sentada en un sofá junto a un grupo de conocidos.

¡Por la alegría y felicidad, Salud! – chocaban las copas, el sonido del cristal se fundía junto a las risas y murmullos del ambiente-

Estaba realmente en un estado de efervescencia, el único motivo que la separaba de William, ya no existía, estaba segura, él que volvería, sabía que su semejanza en apariencia con la huérfana era innegable, y esa precisamente sería su mejor arma para tentarlo.

Algunas veces pensó que, la semejanza de rasgos entre ambas era demasiado evidente, hasta saco conclusiones que tal vez su madre, cuando desapareció se vino a América y tuvo otra hija, repitiendo el patrón, abandonándola a la chiquilla en un orfanato.

O tal vez la huérfana era hija de alguna pariente cercana a su madre, alguna prima o hermana, ya que eran muy evidentes los rasgos. Restándole importancia a sus conclusiones, sabía que el próximo paso era representar el papel de "la buena y abnegada" al principio cuando su padre le dijo que tendría que acercarse lo más pudiera al impenetrable hombre de negocios para ver si podía llamar su atención, porque sería muy conveniente para sus negocios, jamás pensó que este la deslumbraría, pasó de ser una conveniencia a una real necesidad, era elegante, educado, con porte, fortuna y tremendamente apuesto. A medida que sus coqueteos y su osada personalidad llamaron la atención de él, ella se fue enamorando de ese perfecto caballero, pero su egocentrismo y vanidad no le permitió pensar siquiera que, sin quererlo, William la utilizó a ella.

¿Pero realmente qué quería lograr?

Todo. Él y todo lo que conlleva ser su mujer ante la sociedad, quería el reconocimiento, su estatus, su dinero, su poder, sus lujos y sobre todo su cuerpo, ese que añoraba volver a sentir sediento y mojado sobre ella, cada vez que la penetraba con sus fuertes jadeos, tomándola con fuerza, pero esta vez quería oír lo que nunca salió de su boca, un "Te Amo Lauren". Sí, quería escucharlo, gritar su nombre mirándola a los ojos, ya que cada vez que intimaban, él siempre permanecía con los ojos cerrados, con su cara de lado.

La que propiciaba todo era ella, tenía experiencia de sobra para tentar a cualquiera, ya que había tenido por lo menos una docena de amantes, pero con él tenía que esforzarse el triple por tentarlo, toqueteándolo, al principio él era tremendamente esquivo, pero ella sabía que tecas tocar de ese piano, recordó la primera vez que bajó su cierre, cuando él quiso detenerla ella le preguntó si realmente le gustaban las mujeres o tenía preferencia por la compañía masculina. Él se sintió ofendido y la dejo proseguir liberando su miembro, sus ojos se deleitaron con la magnífica vista, comenzó a masajearlo hasta sacarle jadeos, luego le demostró su expertis de amante degustándolo hambrienta.

Ella hacia toda la previa, hasta se desnudaba, ya que él nunca la desnudo, siempre era la que daba el primer paso. Él nunca la buscaba, muchas veces sintió que después del coito, se sentía molesto, culpable, solo se acostaba de espaldas mirando al techo y se quedaba ahí en silencio, sin acercarse, ni acariciarla para posteriormente abandonándola en medio de la noche despertando siempre sola al mañana siguiente.

Intentó quedar embarazada, pero sabía que no lo lograría, no después de haber abortado en dos ocasiones anteriormente.

Pero esta vez estaba resuelta a enamorarlo y romper con esa barrera que él ponía, ella lo tentaría y se volvería perfecta para él, lo demostraría ante los ojos de todos, sería la Matriarca perfecta.

-Volviendo de sus cavilaciones tomó su bolso y se despidió de sus amigos-

¿Por qué te vas preciosa? – le dijo Clark-

Querido, mañana debo madrugar, tengo que comprar unas cosas que me faltan para el curso que comienzo el lunes.

¿Curso? -sarcástico- ¿No me digas que irás a la Universidad de Chicago? – riendo entre ellos-

No, mi causa es más social, ayudaré a los pobres.

Vaya, - casi atorándose con la bebida y poniendo toda la atención en ella- jamás te vi pelando una papa, menos colaborando en comedores comunes querida.

No, estas equivocado, no es ese tipo de ayuda.

El hombre levantó una ceja- ¿Y cómo piensas ayudar?

El lunes entro a un curso en la Escuela de enfermeras más destacada de Chicago. "The Mary Jane Nurse Institute".

Tomó su bolso, dio un último sorbo a su bebida, les guiño un ojo y se retiró.

Clark la quedo observando molesto, hasta que desapareció de su vista – mientras meneaba su vaso con dos hielos-

 **CALIFORNIA**

 **5 DE MAYO DE 1922**

Una joven y fina mano estrujaba un paño en el lavatorio de agua fría, por más que lo había cuidado con ahínco, no lograban controlar del todo la fiebre, ya cansada se sentó en el borde de la cama, Edward, por favor lucha, ya estas a salvo.

El joven hombre deliraba hablando en francés.

Lucille! S´il te plait petit (Lucille, por favor pequeña)

Ne me laisse pas (No me dejes)

-La puerta se abrió dando paso a un alto y delgado hombre-

Buen día ¿cómo sigue nuestro enfermo?

Buenos días Duncan, la fiebre ha bajado un poco, pero aún no cede del todo, sigue llamando a una Lucille y hablando en francés.

Debe ser su prometida o pariente, bueno cuando este bien veremos quién es Lucille, es hora de inyectarlo, con esto espero que la infección se acabe completamente.

Gracias Duncan, por ayudarnos, la verdad no sabíamos a donde ir, él estaba casi desangrado cuando lo encontramos – tomando su cabeza con las manos- no sé cómo logro escalar la muralla.

 **FLASHBACK**

Eran cerca de las 12:00 de la noche, Aimee y Paul venían cantando alegremente en su automóvil tras la cena en casa del Alcalde, pronto las lenguas de fuego se divisaron desde lejos, los gritos de la población los alertaron, todo era confusión al llegar al lugar, un fuerte estruendo al ceder el techo de la nave mayor causo conmoción entre la población, los hombres corrían con baldes de agua, para aplacar las largas llamaradas que se erguían sobre el convento que ardía por todas partes, Paul rodeo la edificación tratando de llegar hasta la parte trasera del recinto, bajaron rápidamente tratando de trepar las altas paredes de piedra, pero fue inútil, el viento desplazó al humo en esa dirección, impidiéndoles tener visión hacia dentro del convento, de pronto casi al final de la muralla, escucharon un gruñido y vieron un bulto caer, sorteando la humareda corrieron a ayudar, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían dos cuerpos entrelazados completamente ensangrentados e inertes, Paul corrió en busca del coche, como pudieron los subieron, entre penumbras, escucharon que él decía: "Escóndanla, vienen por ella, por favor nadie debe saber dónde está". Cuando iban arrancar desde la clandestinidad de la oscuridad comenzaron a disparar, un auto negro se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad, uno de los disparos le dio en el hombro a Paul, cayendo sobre el asiento del copiloto. Aimee en su desesperación tomó el volante y apretó el acelerador del lujoso Cadillac imperial, trató de esquivar al auto que tenía la intención de arremeter contra ellos, mientras las percusiones de los disparos se sentían en el aire, al llegar a las inmediaciones del largo pero angosto puente de madera aceleró, derrapando por el camino en zigzag, del otro lado, se acercaba a toda velocidad un carro de bomberos, tocó su bocina para alertar que estaba cruzando y aceleró, logrando cruzarse con el carro a la salida y dejando al vehículo que los perseguía al otro lado, eso les dio ventaja, llegó a la carretera y acelero mientras le gritaba a Paul, este semi consciente se quejaba del dolor, después de cerciorarse que había perdido al auto negro, se detuvo un momento para revisar a los heridos, debía conseguir un médico, urgente y regresar al pueblo no era opción, menos con lo que había pasado y lo que Edward había dicho, la única persona que les podría ayudar vivía, a una distancia relativamente cercana.

Tres días después volvió junto a Duncan a reconocer de entre los cuerpos a su tía, lo que fue imposible ya que dada la condición en que quedaron los cuerpos, no fue posible reconocerla, así que opto por donar una fuerte suma para dar una digna sepultura a los cuerpos que no fueran reclamados en una simple y sencilla ceremonia.

Habló con la policía indicando que ella y su hermano no se encontraban en el convento al momento de desatarse el fuego, ya que estaban en una cena, que al percatarse del siniestro trataron de ingresar por la parte trasera del convento, pero que fueron atacados por unos hombres en un carro negro, lo que les obligo a huir y refugiarse en casa de un amigo de sus padres, en un pueblo cercano.

Obviando completamente que habían rescatado a Edward y Candy.

Hablo con el jefe de policía y el alcalde, contrató a un detective para estar al tanto de la investigación que se había iniciado, ya que sospechaban que había sido premeditado.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Los rebosantes rayos de sol se reflejaban en el cristal, sus dedos lo movían la figura buscando sus destellos tornasolados, le hablaba al oído para que pudiera escuchar, ella se acercaba para apenas oír lo que él le relataba.

Su cuerpo delgado, necesitaba apoyo, una ráfaga de viento levantó la tierra seca de suelo, la que traviesamente se coló en sus ojos.

Haa. – llevando sus manos en reflejo a sus ojos, una mueca de molestia y dolor en su cara-

Tranquila, déjame limpiarte -sacando su pañuelo blanco-

Será mejor que entremos, se levantó con cuidado ayudándole a estabilizarse, por instinto ella tanteo con sus manos hasta estar segura aferrándose a su brazo.

Muy despacio, Paul la traslado hasta el sillón del salón, la sentó y subió sus piernas a acostándola completamente.

Candy, preciosa ya vengo. – salió de la habitación y se apoyó tras la pared

Ella sólo asintió, quedándose sola en completo silencio.

 **FLASHBACK DE CANDY**

Sentía la cabeza abombada, pero por más que trataba de enfocar no veía nada, solo logré ver algo borroso en la parte periférica de mi visión, el resto estaba sumergida en una profunda oscuridad, escuchaba las voces lejanas en eco, casi no entendía que decían, sobresaltada di un grito desesperado tratando de incorporarme, sólo logré sentir unos brazos con su inconfundible aroma a English Lavender que tanto me agrada, era Paul, lo reconocí de inmediato.

Paul, no puedo ver, Paul – desesperada moviendo sus piernas-

Paul ¿eres tú? respóndeme, háblame por favor -

CANDY– casi gritando-

Inmediatamente gire mi cabeza, desde donde escuche que me susurraron.

Candy, cálmate, soy Aimee estas a salvo, Edward también, Duncan es amigo de mis padres y es el médico, te va a examinar. – hablando muy fuerte-

Candy, se calmó, el doctor comenzó la revisión sus ojos y sus oídos, cambio las vendas de su curación de cabeza.

Mmm…

-Duncan se acercó a su oído y hablando fuerte- Quédate tranquila Candy, Aimee me dijo que eres enfermera, esto es temporal y es una inflamación por la contusión de tu cerebro, que está oprimiendo el nervio óptico y el sistema auditivo, necesitas descansar. – salieron de la habitación-

Me quedé sola, el silencio me ayudo a calmarme, pero de pronto todo el peso de mi angustia desató un derrumbe de imágenes que vinieron a mi mente, aquella noche no podré arrancar de mi alma, la Hermana María quedó atrapada en el pasillo - llevándose las manos a la cara- lo peor de todo es que no sé muy bien que pasó, recuerdo el humo y los gritos – Tapándose los oídos, como si escuchara-.

¿Como llegamos acá? ¿Cómo nos rescató Aimee y Paul?

lo único que recuerdo que uno de los ladrones atacó a Paul, yo iba a ayudarlos cuando algo me golpeó la cabeza.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE CANDY**

 **FLASHBACK DE PAUL**

Cuando vi la verdadera pira en la que se había convertido la edificación un fuerte desespero me inundó, la tía Clarisse junto todas esas gentiles religiosas estaban ahí, Edward y la hermosa Candy. Tratamos de entrar, pero las paredes eran demasiado altas, jamás imagine que era ella y Edward los que cayeron por la muralla, en medio del incendio, sus ropas olían a azumagado, sus cuerpos calientes y mojados de sangre, se confundía con la negrura del hollín, gran parte del pelo de Candy olía a chamuscado, pensé que morirían en cualquier momento, pero me di cuenta que era Edward el que sangraba, ella estaba inconsciente, los subimos rápidamente al carro para llevarlos al hospital, en un momento de lucidez Edward pidió que escondiéramos a Candy, pero se desató un mar de confusiones, sentí que algo caliente me impactó fuertemente en el hombro, pronto vi la sangre correr, no sé qué me pasó, me desvanecí por un momento, pero los gritos de Aimee me volvieron a la realidad.

¿Quiénes eran esos tipos que nos disparaban?

Me mantuve todo el tiempo con la cabeza agachada, mientras los perdíamos, presionando la herida de Edward para contener a hemorragia, cuando al fin los habíamos burlado Aimee me reviso, afortunadamente la bala ocasionó un feo raspón, cuando llegamos a la finca de Duncan, eran cerca de las 1:30 de la madrugada.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Paul, ¿Como está Candy?

Preocupada, tiene miedo a quedar ciega y sorda.

Mira – Enseñándole una pila de periódicos y mascando una manzana-

Duncan la reconoció de una nota del Periódico, es de hace unas semanas, así que le pedí a Jonás que me buscará los ejemplares desde el día del incendio.

¿Ella es una Ardlay? ¿De los del Banco Ardlay de Londres?

Pero si es enfermera.

Cállate idiota, que estupidez la que acabas de decir, eso que tiene ver. – pegándole con el periódico en la cabeza y con los brazos en jarras-

Yo soy mujer y he ganado carreras de automóviles de hombres y el próximo año correré en la primera versión de Le Mans, así que no tiene nada de malo ser rica y buena persona, Candy eligió ser enfermera, para ayudar, Paul con esa mentalidad hermanito, ella jamás te verá con otros ojos. -Mirándolo fijo- te he visto como la miras, te gusta, así que no te atrevas a negarlo.

No lo niego, es una dama hermosa y encantadora.

Aimee, hay que avisar a su familia.

Siii lo sé, pero lo peor es que su familia la cree muerta, espera… a ver, sí, este, mira – indicando con el dedo sobre la página- acá está su obituario.

Llame al corporativo, preguntando por el Sr. Ardlay, pero dicen que está de viaje, cuando me preguntó por el motivo de la llamada no le podía decir que Candy está viva, iba a pensar que estoy loca o que soy una embaucadora.

Por lo demás no creo que esté de viaje, mira este otro, el Patriarca de la familia se accidentó en un atentado el mismo día que se desató el incendio.

¿Entonces crees que todo fue premeditado?

Hay por Dios Paul, porque diantres nos atacaron a balazos de la nada esa noche y porque Edward pidió que la escondiéramos, ¡es obvio!

Todo está revuelto, creo que el único que nos puede ayudar a dilucidar esta confusión es Edward, nos ayudará a juntar las piezas, por lo demás es muy posible que la hayan tenido oculta en el convento, pero ¿por qué?

Le pedí a Duncan que aún no hable con la policía y accedió ya que conoce Edward en el ámbito profesional. El detective me mantendrá al tanto de evolución de la investigación, creo que tendremos que mantenernos en alertas, esos tipos deben andar por ahí.

Ella, se ha cerrado completamente a hablar de lo que pasó ese día, está preocupada por Edward y las veces que le he preguntado llora y lo único que repite es que eran ladrones, pero no sabía que es lo que buscaban

-Duncan ingresa interrumpiendo la plática-

Paul, Aimee, que bueno que los encuentro, acabo de revisar a mis pacientes y por lo que veo Candy necesitará una operación, si de aquí a unas semanas no comienza a recobrar la vista, la sordera es parcial poco a poco está cediéndola inflamación, por lo pronto debe guardar reposo y estar tranquila, iremos viendo su evolución, en cuanto a Edward en unas semanas estará perfectamente ya que la infección ha cesado.

 **CONTINUARA…**


End file.
